Changing Our Destiny
by Nymphie07
Summary: Discontinued---Being Rewritten!
1. Into The Forest prologue

Summary: All seemed lost. 20 years after Voldemort's death and a new dark wizard has come to power. It is Hermione's and Victor child, the one she had in secret after her fourth year. She had thought him dead. He killed everyone except her and Harry and Ginny's children and Teddy Tonks, enlisting them as his faithful servants. Hermione travels back in time 20 years and takes a muggle gun and shoots him just after Voldemort's death. She then takes that traveling device and goes back another year, to the summer after Dumbledore's death and sends many death eaters to cause havoc on her life, first attacking and killing her parents, then engaging her in countless mini battle that lead to many deaths of loved ones. Finally older Hermione shows herself and gives the time device to younger Hermione. Together they go into one last battle and older Hermione dies. Younger Hermione barely escapes and using older Hermione's last words, travels back in time 20 years, to the August before the Marauders and Lily and her friends seventh year. Hermione must change the future and stop Voldemort before it's too late.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only a few made up characters.

Chapter 1: Into the Forest (Prologue)

_20 Years after the downfall of Voldemort_

Hermione Granger- Weasley had long since believed that she was a muggleborn witch with nothing special, however she was very wrong. Her parents had recently died (they were really murdered) and they left her a package filled with papers, pictures, and letters. Looking through them, she found out about a prophecy that never happened, a dark family secret, her mother was really a witch, she was adopted, she was part Faea (faery), part elf, part nymph, part Veela, and her family was all magical, no muggles had every married or had children with anyone actually related to her. Her blood grandmother on her birthmother's side was part Veela; her other grandmother, on her birthfather's side, was and elf; one of her grandfather (on her birthmother's side) was a water nymph, the other grandfather, a wood nymph; her birthmother was part faery (faery skips every other generation, except when nymph blood is mixed), part Veela, and part water nymph; her birthfather was part elf, and part wood nymph. So, she had many powers that she didn't even know about. She went out and bought books on all those beings and wondered why and how Dumbledore never knew about her heritage.

The reason she was with the Granger family was because her birthmother and Jane Doge Granger (her real last name was Rosen and she was a half blood, her mother being a muggleborn witch and her father being related to the Weasley's (last name was Rosen- it was changed during the witch hunt) had been friends throughout their studies at Beaubatons. 'Well, that explains why my mom is fluent in French' she had thought at the time. However, Voldemort had murdered her parents for refusing him and as they had died, they had given her to their friends, Jane Doge Granger and her muggle husband Michael Granger. Hermione sighed and decided to go through the box again

"Now my minions, into the forest so we can talk without having to worry about being over heard," a man with his hood covering his face spat.

"Yes, master," the children, chorused.

After waving good-bye to his children this year, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Ronald Weasley, and the rest of the Weasley family were murdered except for Hermione Weasley. The deaths were a shock to the whole Wizarding world. Everyone became weary after seeing the note that the villain left. Two months later, talk of a new dark lord began to arise.

The next to fall were the Malfoy women. Draco was devastated. He joined Hermione in her quest for the new dark lord, someone called Korjumshau. Hermione eventually figured it out that his real name was Joshua Krum (after trying the technique that Voldemort had used for his name).

She then realized that he was her son after she had had a one-night stand with Viktor Krum in the middle of sixth year; she had gone most of the year with charms up so no one would know she was pregnant.

Her and Draco set out to kind him and destroy him before it became too late. Hermione snuck into Gryffindor tower while Draco kept watch as she stole James' invisibility cloak before Joshua could. She already had a few inklings that he had the ring, and the elder wand was safely in Draco's possession. They got the cloak and headed into a forest off the coast of an island by Scotland.

Draco always had nightmares about how his wife and mother and 3 month daughter died. Scorpious was at Hogwarts so he was fine and Draco had been caught up in a meeting so both had been spared. Hermione decided to help him by giving him a potion. However, before she could stop it, a new generation of death eaters barged in and poisoned the potion, then force-fed it to Draco who died instantly. Devasted, Hermione decided to visit Hogwarts to check up on all her children (including Harry and Ginny's, Teddy Tonks, Scorpious, and the rest of the Weasley children that survived). However, what she found was far from what she expected.

Hogwarts had been captured and Minerva McGonagall was dead, murdered in her sleep. This time Hermione didn't shed any tears for her beloved mentor. She marched up to Joshua and scolded him like any mother would. However, Joshua just laughed and called his minions to him. Among the new death eaters were all the children that had been placed in her care. So upset that she could let that happen, she ran. She ran far away. Hiding in the same cave that Sirius had hidden in during her fourth year. Then she let the tears pour. She cried for the deaths of those she had loved, she cried for the children she had failed, and she cried for all those that were going to die that she could not save. This had happened because of a stupid one night stand but if she changed that then Harry would have surely died because of all the information she had gotten out of Krum, who had been a death eater at the time. So, she decided to do what she swore she would never do after third year. She decided to change everything. Everything from stopping the deaths of James and Lily, to stopping Joshua's birth from ever happening. Searching the cave for a book of old and forgotten spells she had given Sirius when she went to visit him by herself for some stories about his youth. Finding it hidden behind a rock in a crevice in the cave. Taking it out she sat down and read.

Finding the right combination of spells to do what she wanted to do, she apparated to her house which had the fideous charm on but allowed her to apparate inside her own home, she was the secret keeper after Draco's death, however, before she could change the secret keeper to herself, her house was raided and all her food was taken along with the blankets. Luckily, she had locked all of her important items in an old trunk that would seem empty to anyone else.

Opening the trunk she took out a time object she had been working on, shrunk and packed all the clothes she would need, put the time device on her neck and turned the time wheel to 21 years into the past. She disappeared right before the wards of her house were breeched by the new death eaters.


	2. Summer of 1997 Pt 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and co. Later I might make up a few characters, but now JK Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.

Chapter 2: The Past, summer of 1997

Hermione appeared in an alleyway in muggle London. Quickly using her wand to change her appearance and clothing (it would not do if she were caught), she exited the alleyway and headed for The Leaky Cauldron. Arriving there, she quickly went to the bar and ordered three shots of firewhiskey; she was going to need it to get through this, and make it out mentally balanced.

As soon as she had drowned the shots and composed herself, Hermione walked out of the pub and into Diagon Alley. Quickly navigating her way through the crowded streets, she found Knockturn Alley and put her hood of her black cloak up to cover her face. It would be of no use to her if she were discovered.

Quietly she walked to a pub, one that Tonks had always complained about when she had first arrived at the burrow on July 1 in this time. Taking a paper she saw that it was Monday June 21, the first real day of summer. She sighed in relief, remembering that Tonks would not be at the Pub today.

When Hermione arrived at the run down pub by the name of Dark Wand, she changed the color of her hair to be black, changed her eye color to be a midnight blue, and lightened up her skin ton a bit, all through the use of wandless magic which she had trained herself in when Ron was at work. Stepping into the pub, Hermione's senses were overcome by the powerful stench of cigarette smoke. Fighting the urge to cough, she quickly made her way over to the known death eaters that hung out at the pub.

Seating herself at the table next to theirs, pulling back her hood, and sticking out her chest like someone asking for it, she attracted the attention of many of the more, unseemly men. The waitress glared at her, puffed up her chest and politely asked her what she would like to drink. Declining, she turned around and stared at the men at the table next to hers.

"See something you like, Sweet-cheeks," asked Rabastan Lestrange. Hermione inwardly cringed and gagged but on the outside she put on a coy smile and winked seductively at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she answered flirtatiously. Now she knew she had their full attention and she smirked lightly, something she had learned from Draco. At the thought of Draco, her heart constricted but she ignored it and continued to flirt with the death eaters.

After a while, they started to beg to know her name. All she did was smile and shake her head while she closed her mind and thought of names at the same time. 'Wow, this is harder than I thought' she thought ' I will never under appreciate Tonks spy work again.'

Soon, however, the boys, as she had taken to calling them because that is how they acted, wouldn't shut up about her name and were guessing crazy ones like Daffodil and Izzy and Rosemary. She finally got fed up with it and snapped.

"My name is Scarlet Gray, a pureblood from America although I was born in England so that is probable why my accent is British," she said a little more forcedly then she would have liked but oh well.

"Well, my name is Rabastan Lestrange, and these three fine young men are Rodulphus Lestrange my brother, Antonio Dolhov a friend, and my cousin Carlos San Luc, her married my sister Rebecca but she died after giving birth to their son who goes to Drumstang and is 15 years old." Rabastan said all this while his tone sounded like he wanted her to pity them, so she went along with the act.

"Oh, you poor baby, how do you ever survive?" Although it was sarcastic, it appeared only Carlos noticed that. Grinning he replied that he had whores and they all shared a laugh.

"Hey, Kelly, can you get u four more red currant shots?" asked Rabastan.

"No prob," Kelly replied and sauntered off. She appeared five minutes later and placed the drinks on the boys' table.

"Come join us Scarlet," called Carlos. "You can have my red currant shot," he teased.

"Well, only for the shot," she laughed and got up and sat back down on Carlos' lap, tilting her head back to have the shot.

"Hey, Kelly, can I have a Ultimate Daiquiri that you are so good at making," Carlos begged. Kelly sighed and walked off again, returning not five minutes later with a pink and yellow drink that looked delicious.

The five talked for a bit more until finally the subject Hermione had been waiting for came up. They talked about Harry Potter and how all their attempts at him had been so far unsuccessful.

"Well I know a way to get to him," whispered Scarlet (Hermione). "What," asked Antonio with impatience. "How about you go after his Mudblood friend? She is the brains behind all their actions and I think that if she is dead, it will be like losing Dumbledore all over again and they will end up being defenseless when the Dark Lord strikes and kills Potter once and for all." The guys seemed to like this and full heartedly agreed.

"Well, somber up and go chase some Mudblood scum!" yelled Hermione aka Scarlet. After the boys left, Hermione put money on the table and left, wondering what she had done.

Later that day, after getting permission from Voldemort, the four males went to attack the Granger household. The Grangers were just sitting down to dinner when the front door of their home was blown open and Hermione's parents quickly killed. Hermione's father had forced Hermione into the 1940's bomb shelter inside their home just before. While she was down there, not knowing what was going on upstairs, she came across some very peculiar objects.

Sitting down she examined the first two. They were wands. Then there was a note. It read:

_Dear Jane and Michael Granger (or should I say Michelson),_

_Thank you so much for taking our baby girl away from this world. We don't want to raise her like we have done with out other children, all prejudice against muggles and muggleborns. We want her to have a happy childhood and grow up away fro magic. If she were to be with us, she would be in grave danger from all the popularity we have gained. We will try to get out of the Dark Lords grasped like you two did. However, my husband and I talked about it and if we were to be still alive for her seventeenth birthday, then we would take her back to our home for the rest of our lives. However it can no be that simple. Here are Gary's and my wands. Look after her and these wands, one day soon we will all be reunited._

_Hermione: We love you and always will, let me tell you a couple of things before I close up this letter. You are a pureblood. My name is Gabrielle Nathalie Maria Estelle (nee Marko); your fathers name is Gary Pierre Albert Estelle. I was in Ravenclaw, two years ahead of Lily Potter (nee Evans) and James Potter. Your father was Slytherin, three years above Lily and James. We had an arranged marriage but we found Love in ours. You are betrothed to Draco Malfoy, as we are good friends with them, they and the Grangers are the only ones that know of your existence. Your real name is Hermione Narcissa Jane Louisa Kelsey Estelle. I am a Veela so you are half Veela and you have two mates, all will be explained to you in a very weird and dangerous path. Good Luck in life!_

_Love Always_

_Gary and Gabrielle Estelle_

By now, she had tears in her eyes and wondered what her mother meant. Just then, she felt pain all over and fainted. Her last coherent thought was, 'Ah, the lovely process of turning into a Veela had begun, joy.'


	3. Explanations aka Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't- and won't ever- own Harry Potter, sadly.

Chapter 3: Explanations to a Hurt Hermione

_Before:_

_By now, she had tears in her eyes and wondered what her mother meant. Just then, she felt pain all over and fainted. Her last coherent thought was, 'Ah, the lovely process of turning into a Veela had begun, joy.'_

_Moving On:_

After rereading the letter 6 more times, Hermione moved onto the next object. It was a locket, shaped like a heart with the initials H.N.J.L.K.E on the front in fancy script (like this: HNJLKE). Putting the locket on, Hermione moved over to the mirror on the far wall. Looking into it she admired how pretty it looked on her. Just then, she looked into the mirror and saw someone standing behind her. She screamed, very loudly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Scarlet' went to the Granger house as soon as the wards she made went off. Hiding behind a bush, she waited until the Death eaters exited. They were all laughing 5 minutes later at how easy it was to do the deed. 'Scarlet' knew that she had to act fast now. Apparating into the basement, she put a silencing spell and an advanced locking charm of the door and stepped quietly down the stairs.

When she got down stairs, she saw her younger self, going over to a mirror. She then took the time to read the letter on the ground and gasped. Quickly pocketing her birth parents wands, she straightened up and prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, she saw wide brown eye staring back at her, and then Hermione (the younger one) screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you working for Voldemort? Answer Me!!!" Hermione rattled off in 5 seconds flat.

'Scarlet just chuckled and explained all of the future stuff to just before heading into Knockturn Alley. Stroking her, now, brownish hair, she asked, "So, do you believe me?" Her brown eyes boring into Hermione's.

Hermione nodded her head after and quickly started to think. She knew the older Hermione was leaving something out, but what was the better question. "So, what else is there?"

Older Hermione, or Scarlet as they were referring to her now so as not to get confused, laughed and mumbled something along the lines of ' always was to smart for her own good' to which Hermione hmphed. "Well, I went into to Knockturn Alley," she started and then went all the way though with her head hanging low. "But I had to, don't you see, it was destiny, your powers have been released! Whoops I shouldn't have said that."

"What powers?," asked Hermione who forgot her earlier anger about the set up for her parent's (or adoptive parent's) deaths.

"Well, the powers that I don't even know about and we are the same person. However, I know that they will be able to save a lot of people, however, people need to be saved in a different place, well actually a different time- -".

"Wow, wow, wow, and back up! Go back in time! That's ludacris, that's insane. Do you know how many laws we'd be breaking?!"

"Yes, I know, but it is the only way for Harry to defeat Voldemort and stop my child from ever being born. Joshua, Hermione, he turns evil. We have to stop that. James and Lily dying is a direct cause to Joshua's birth! It must be stopped; also Harry is better off with parents and siblings. Also, it will help to make Harry and Ginny become Soul Mates and for a type of Soul Bond called the Love-Soul bond because of the chamber. That is one part of the 'power the dark lord knows not.' Don't you see, we have to, it is our destiny"

"Oh, all right. However, if we go back we must think of names and I want to have my real appearance if we go back in time, and I mean full out Veela exposed. Got it!"

"Yes, my younger, more demanding self. All right, gather up all the magic stuff down here and lets get out of here, you can scream at me all you want about me setting up your parent's deaths at a later date."

"Actually, if all goes well, I will be with my real parents," said Hermione smiling.

Scarlet smiled back at her, "Well, we really must be going, I already have your magic books, in this bag, they are the same as mine, we will need them all. Put everything in this bag and lets me off."

Hermione did as she was told and started to take out her wand but paused. "You have my wand but we can't use this- these- wand(s) in that time, it hasn't been bought yet. Snap your wand but before you do, discard that wand were it will look like I am dead. Also here is a rot transfigured into m dead body. Put them right outside the burrow please."

As soon as the fake death was set up they started to get stuff together to leave when Scarlet exclaimed, "I can't break this wand yet. I must use it to start and finish the spell, then I can break it and we can be off."

Doing the spell, which took 5 minutes, Scarlet broke the wand and they were off.


	4. The Summer Time in 1977

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one will be longer! Also, sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of work to do for school.

Chapter 4: The Summer Time (in 1977)

Walking down to the seaside cottage, Lily Marie Evans, and her three best friends chatted and laughed about their summers so far. Every year since first, the girls would spend one month with their parents and then (until 5th year) the rest of vacation at one of their homes. Once they got out of 5th year, their parents decided that the girls were old enough to be on their own after they spent one month with their families. So, the last year they did it, they went to Lily's beach house and loved it. They decided to come back this year again.

Once inside the house, the girls went to their rooms to unpack. There were four of them, including Lily. Their names were Alice Katie Spinner, Tara Cassie Greene, and Claudia Bellis Agostonia. Alice had a round face with hazel eyes, a button nose, pale skin, and wavy dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She was 5'6" with only a little baby fat around her stomach. Tara had crystal blue eyes, long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back, lightly tanned skin, and plump lips that she used to her advantage with guys. She was 5'7 ½" and basically a female Sirius. Claudia had a natural Spanish beauty. She had tanned skin, dark, dark brown hair with natural auburn highlights that went to her elbows, brown eyes that looked more hazel when she cried, and stood at 5'5 ¾" (she prided herself in the ¾ an inch after the 5 inches.). Lily was different. She, like them all, was slender with her red hair falling at her natural waist. Her green eyes seemed to look into your soul and her pale skin showed off the few freckles that went across the bridge of her nose. She stood at 5'4", the shortest of the group, but she was definitely the hottest tempered and the unofficial leader of their group which they called Les Petites Fleurs (The Small Flowers). They had nicknames also. Lily became Holly because she had the gift of foresight, Alice became Buttercup because she was always cheerful, Tara became Lemon Verbena because guys always flocked around her, and Claudia became Violet because of her modesty and her ability to calm Lily when she is in a rage. The past year, they pranked the boys, and did a few pranks on the great hall. They were never caught and no one even thought it was them, not even Albus Dumbledore.

The girls decided to enjoy their free time away from the Marauders. The first week was spent tanning and swimming in the ocean. The next week was Alice's birthday, July 11, and then the following week was Claudia's birthday, July 16. Now that they were all 17 (lily's birthday was February 5 and Tara's birthday was April 22) they spent the rest of their vacation clubbing by night and sleeping by day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were another story. After getting off the train, they would spend a week with their parent (or in Sirius' case, the whole summer until last year when he ran away) and doing homework. Then they would go to James' house. This year however, Peter had a family reunion in the Chez Republic (his mom's side of the family) and then in Bulgaria (his cousins on his dad's side). Over the years, the boys would spend their time flying on the Quidditch pitch in the back yard, swimming in the pond in the forest (which they used for Remus' transformation), and generally hanging out.

This year would be different. With peter not there, they would be one Marauder short. They would just have to make do without him (which wasn't so hard if you thought about it). This year Remus had spent a week doing homework and spending it with his family, while Peter got ready to go to the Chez Republic and James and Sirius goofed off, did homework, talked about girls (mainly Lily), and spent it with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. When a week was up, Remus came to James' house and Sirius' home while Peter took a portkey to the reunion place.

They spent the first month the three boys were there relaxing, talking about girls (once again Lily with a little bit of teasing Remus about Claudia), playing Quidditch, and bugging Mrs. Potter to make them chocolate chip cookies. They had a great time and Mrs. Potter even gave James a tip or two on how to win Lily's heart (being a red head herself and having gone through the same treatment that Lily was, she told James how his father got her). Overall their first month was a blast.

July arrived and they all decided to head down to Remus' beach house (with permission from the parents). They would arrive there July 9th (enough time for Remus to transform on the 4th and get better before they left) and leave to go home August 30. They needed time to get their schoolbooks and robes from Dagon Alley so two days before the start of term would be enough time they thought. Getting packed, they realized that they need to go shopping for new swimming trunks. They headed out to muggle London where they quickly found what they needed and left, but not after having money troubles (Remus had to pay because he had a better grip on the currency of muggles). Once they had everything packed, they waited for the full moon and had a fun romp before heeling their wounds and letting Remus rest.

July 9th came and went with the boys leaving Potter Manor and heading towards the apparation point. From there, the apparated into a forest, a mile down the road from the entrance to the beach. After thirteen minutes of walking (they are in really good shape), they arrived at the entrance and smiled at the sight before them. There, out on the beach, were Lily, Claudia, Tara, and Alice. James wanted to immediately go up to Lily but Sirius and Remus dragged him away before the girls could see them and ruin their chances of actually letting all seven of them enjoy their vacation, together. Arriving at the house, an old, white cottage with wild flowers in bloom, they unpacked got changed and decided to make lunch and hang out a little before going out onto the beach. Not that they were scared of what the girls would say. No, they just wanted to, prepare themselves, for the yelling that was inevitable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 9th the girls woke up in a good mood. Actually, they woke up to Alice screaming 'TWO DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!!!!'. But, other than that they were happy to get up and start the day, just not under that particular circumstance.

Getting up, they changed into their bikinis and headed downstairs to eat breakfast (Lily prepared pancakes with strawberries). After breakfast they headed outside to tan and play in the ocean. Lily wore a jade green tube top bikini with black string bikini bottoms; Alice wore a halter bikini, which was pink; Claudia wore a halter bikini too, with a skirt bikini bottom, the top was yellow with pink flowers and a small tie in the middle while the bottom was brown; Tara on the other hand (being the slut that she was- not necessarily a bad thing-) wore a Venetian red triangle top and an electric blue Brazilian tie side bottoms with a sparkly buckle on one side, showing off a lot of skin.

They spent the morning tanning and gossiping. Around ten, all of the girls except Claudia fell asleep while tanning. Claudia noticed this and started to read a magazine. Around eleven, and two magazines later, the girls were sill asleep so Claudia resorted being very Slytherin. As quietly as she could, Claudia got up and conjured three buckets using Lily's wand so she wouldn't get in trouble. Looking around and seeing no muggles, she went to the ocean, filled up the buckets and levitated them over to the other girls. Dumping them on the three girls, the wet girls screamed and ran after Claudia, efficiently starting a water fight. Sometime later, Claudia felt eyes on them. When she looked up, she could have sworn she saw Remus, James, and Sirius. However, she shrugged it off as nothing and went back to playing with her friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Scotland at an old castle called Hogwarts, the Headmaster and his guests along with Minerva McGonagall were eating lunch and discussing the upcoming school year and what was to be done.

"Albus, letting a Veela go to school here, what about her mate, what about the students, some may be more than a little upset over the fact that they can not stop them from fawning over Ms. Estelle. Also, have you girls decided on what your names are going to be?"

"Well, I'll remain Scarlet, I guess. Also, I could say that she is my niece, on her father's side since her mother is or was a Veela. Umm, Hermione, you should go by one of your middle names or you can go by Hermione, either way it won't matter because your parents are no longer in school" said Scarlet.

"Alright. I think I'll go by Hermione, so it is easier to get used to. However, we have to chose a middle and last name Scarlet."

"How about I am Scarlet Louisa and you can be …"

"Hermione Gabriella Isadora Eliza umm, I can't think of a last name."

"How about Grey" Albus suggested after a short period of time.

"Alright," said Scarlet, "Scarlet Louisa Grey and Hermione Gabriella Isadora Eliza Grey are coming to Hogwarts. What is it with you and long names?"

"Hey I resent that. Anyway, how are you going to be here?"

"I'll be the new DADA professor" Scarlet stated proudly.

"Oh. So that is what you and Albus were discussing earlier today. Well, congrats! I hope you go easy on me. The last two I had weren't very, hmm how shall I put this, nice."

They all laughed and finished up their meal in peace.


	5. Plans actual its a goofy chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only the plot line, even so Time travel is a common topic so technically I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: Plans

Hermione and Scarlet spent most of their days at Hogwarts reading in the library, planning the DADA lessons, and spending time outside. Scarlet had taken to teaching Hermione how to fly lately.

One early July day (the 15th to be exact), the two were called to the Headmaster's office. There they talked a little about the future. Scarlet and Hermione both talked about the Order of the Phoenix and how important it was to start it now. So Albus took their advice to heart and called together all of the witches and wizards that Hermione and Scarlet listed; excluding Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Claudia, Tara, and a shy Ravenclaw named Monique who happened to be good friends with all eight, but not that close.

On July 20th the first meeting began. There were many in attendance. Among the faces that the two women recognized were Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody (who had yet to get his magical eye), Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, and Rubeus Hagrid.

Some faces that they were introduced to were Rachelle and Harold Potter, Andromeda 'Andy' Black soon-to-be Tonks, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and Frank Longbottom (current boyfriend to Alice and recent Gryffindor graduate). Everyone one was nice to them, not really sure what to make of the two. Also, Hermione was getting a lot of unwanted attention from the males in the room because of her Veela charm. She rolled her eyes and cursed every man that couldn't perform Occlumency correctly. Using her Legimency ability, she reached out and scanned everyone's minds to see if they were really spies. Seeing everyone loyal to the light, she nodded and Albus began to speak.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you have all been enjoying your holidays. Well, you all know about an evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort- several people gasped and shivered, Scarlet and Hermione rolled their eyes- has risen to power and is killing many people. Well, the time has come to fight back. If you all chose to, you will all become members of the Order of the Phoenix, an under ground society that I have formed in order to combat Voldemort- again, more gasps and shivers-. Well, I'll let Scarlet speak now."

Scarlet got up from where she stood, black hair swaying, blue eyes piercing everyone in the room. Making her way to the front to the Room of Requirements, she began to speak, "Hello everyone. My name is Scarlet Grey. I will be the Defense against the Dark Arts professor this year at Hogwarts. All though I did not go her I have heard about this school, being offered a place but I turned it down for reasons that will come to light later. The war is upon us. We must be ready to fight; we must be ready to defend out people. Voldemort will through us into chaos if we don't stand our ground.

"We have a Veela among us. She is powerful and has more powers than even she knows about. She is also my niece, Isadora Grey, call her Izzy. She will help us. Also, it is very important to stick together and never lose hope. If we do, then Voldemort wins. Oh come on people it's just a name. Anyway, as I was saying, we must be strong, together, we must love, together, and always, we must stay strong together for that is what will bring Voldemort down in the end."

Everyone clapped when Scarlet finished her speech. One person was very confused and that was Hermione. When Scarlet sat back down, Hermione asked, "Why did you change my name?"

"Well, we plan on getting your birth parents here in the Order so we mustn't give away your birth name."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense."

"Glad you see it my way," replied Scarlet. Hermione just stuck out her tongue.

Albus got back up to the front of the room and talked more about what the Order would do and if they were to join, what would be expected of them. The girls zoned out during this, having been the ones to tell Albus all he knew about the Order. When the meeting was over, they were all allowed to ask questions. Everyone, being very curious about what others had to ask and what the answers would be, all stayed seated to hear the question and answer session.

A young man who looked to be around twenty stood up. He said his name was John Stats, a half-blood Auror in the ministry, just out of Auror training. "Professor, how old is Izzy exactly, sir?"

"My dear boy, call me Albus, it's been three years since I have been your professor. Izzy is 16."

"Actually Albus, She's 17, turning 18 in September," said Scarlet.

"Well she is of age so it's alright. However, no children in school, apart from Izzy, will be allowed to join the Order. Once they graduate they may but not while they are in school for those concerned parents," Albus said looking pointedly at Rachelle and Harold who sighed in relief.

"Why is Miss Izzy Grey I the Order?" asked Alastor in his gruff voice.

"Because I have more powers than anyone in this room. Also, because the fate of the world partially rests on my shoulders. I will be the one to guide the chosen one when he/she is chosen, which won't be for at least three more years. Now, does anyone else want to ask questions about me because I would be more than happy to oblige," Hermione said in a quiet voice making people jump when she started to talk.

"My dear," said Rachelle, "My name is Rachelle Potter, please, call me Rachelle. This is my husband, Harold, call him Harold. Are your parents here?"

"Nope, it's just me and my aunt. Has been since I was four when they tried to drive home one day from their break in Province, at the time we were living in Nice. They had had too much firewhiskey and well they got into an accident and died on the spot. That's what happens when ignorant purebloods decide to try muggle stuff when they are drunk."

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry," said Rachelle with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, I don't really remember them anyway," said Hermione. That was a complete lie she just told but it was necessary. "Do you have any children? I couldn't help but notice the relieved look you had when Albus said that no children/ adults in school could be apart of the Order and had to wait till they graduated to join."

"Yes, I have one son. He is a seventh year and in Gryffindor. Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes I am. I have yet to be sorted though," stated Hermione. This started a long discussion between Rachelle and Hermione who was still going by Izzy.

On the other side of the room, Harold and Scarlet were talking about the same thing.

"So, do you miss your brother and his wife?"

"Yes, very much. However, if they hadn't been drinking and driving, none of this would have ever happened. My brother had dark hair like mine, except he had brown eyes. His wife was full Veela so she was blonde with blue eyes, just like my niece. All of this happened in France. I was babysitting Izzy in their home in Nice; they were driving home from Province, completely smashed. The next thing we know, the Police have come to our home and informed us of their deaths. It was tragic. Izzy didn't eat properly for months. However, being four, she quickly got over it. That was over thirteen years ago. Wow, it's been so long."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Is Izzy going to Hogwarts?"

Snapping out of her 'mourning' face she replied, "Yes, she is. Our family hasn't been at Hogwarts in nearly 500 years. Her mothers' side went to Beauxbatons and her fathers and my side were all home schooled after one of our family members got expelled. I'm glad you and your wife will join the Order. Hopefully Izzy and I will see you at meeting. I have to help Izzy with all of the work that the other professors assigned. She already knows what classes she's taking and let me tell you, it's a lot."

"Well, I won't keep you anymore. It was nice talking to you."

"You, too!" Walking away from Harold, Scarlet felt really bad that Harry couldn't be here to meet his Grandparents. But if all went well, then he would have more than his grandparents to talk to. Smiling for herself, she went to Hermione and told her they had to leave.

The two women waved good-bye to everyone and headed out to their rooms.

"All of those that want to be in the Order raise your hand," said Minerva.

Everyone raised his or her hands. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," said Albus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beach was a full out war. Once the boys had made themselves known, the girls didn't take too lightly to that and it started a prank war.

Although the girls were enjoying themselves, they would never admit it.

This had been going on for eleven days now and they were nowhere close to finding a winner. So, both teams met in the middle of beach to discuss.

"Alright ladies. Since there is no distinguished winner we will call a truce," stated James.

"Fine," said Lily "Let's all forget out school years and start a fresh. Lets play truth or dare!"

"Great idea Lily-Flower," said James.

'Lily-Flower' Lily mouthed to the other girls who just laughed.

"Alright ladies stop your giggling. I got the bubbley-bubbley!" Stated Sirius, pulling out seven bottles of firewhiskey.

"Well, it's a good thing we're all of age," Claudia muttered.

"Oh get a life Dia, it's summer!" said Tara, taking a firewhiskey bottle and taking sip.

"You know, champagne is bubbly not firewhiskey," stated Lily while taking her own bottle and uncorking it and taking a sip.

"Whatever," muttered Sirius taking a long draught from his bottle.

The game started up with simple and easy dares and easy, prissy truth questions. As more alcohol got into their systems, the dares got more outrageous and the truth questions became more personal.

"Lily, Truttth or Darrre," slurred Sirius efficiently starting a new round of the game after a pregnant silence.

"Dare," giggled Lily feeling bold. This was the fifth round. So far, Tara had to give Remus a strip tease, say her current crush (the Ravenclaw sex god, Joshua Marcos), when and who she lost her virginity to (fourth year with Jacob Miller who graduated from Gryffindor two years ago, he was a sixth year at the time), and make out with Alice for five minutes with tongues. Alice had to do a pole dance for Sirius (James transfigured a rock into a pole and back), say when and to whom she lost her virginity to (to Frank, obviously, in fifth year), when she had her first kiss and whom it was with (Frank and in third year), and kiss Remus for one minute. James had to make sex noises for a minute and a half, kiss Sirius with tongues for five, give Remus a lap dance, and give Tara a lap dance. Sirius had to make out with Remus for three minutes with tongues, kiss Lily for two minutes with tongues (James got really jealous), do a pole dance for all of the girls, and say who he lost his virginity and when (to Mara Ladenburg in her sixth year, his fourth, after the Halloween feast- Tara was a little put out that he lost his first-). Remus had to kiss Claudia's ass, run around the beach naked, say which girl he would rather have sex with between Narcissa Black and Jesse Mandela (a seventh year Slytherin who was rumored to be betrothed to Mitchell Parkinson- she looked like a pug- he chose Narcissa, much to Sirius' disgust), and write a love letter to Severus Snape. Claudia had to do a strip dance for the boys, pledge her undying love to a crab, say whom she would rather have sex with of the three boys in front of the girls (she said Remus), and say her most wildest sex fantasy and who it involved (Remus, chocolate sauce, and the beach was all she said). Lily (who was about to go) had already kissed James for thirty seconds without tongue (much to James' disappointment and Lily's joy), say who her first boyfriend was (Michael Mitch of Hufflepuff in second year), say when she lost her virginity (she still hadn't), and take her shirt and bra off.

"Alright Lily- hiccup- I dare you to have sex with Jamesies-poo." Everyone was silent. Lily chugged the last of her bottle, got up and pulled James to her room. Everyone whistled as they left.


	6. Sorry, no dark scary place or Hogwarts

Enjoy!, I don't have anything to say. Song called Busa from the album Rhythm of the Pride lands.

Chapter 6: The Beach, Hogwarts, and a Dark Scary Place

_Last Time:_

"_Alright Lily- hiccup- I dare you to have sex with Jamesies-poo." Everyone was silent. Lily chugged the last of her bottle, got up and pulled James to her room. Everyone whistled as they left._

Onto the story:

The campfire burned brightly on the beach. The sand glowed as the fire reflected off of it's surface. James and Lily left to complete Lily's dare and by the looks (and sound) of it, they were enjoying themselves too much to want to return. The remaining five decided to continue on without the other two.

Taking James' firewhiskey that had a quarter of the bottle left, Sirius started up again. "Al- hiccup- right, hiccup, I daaarrre you, Tara, tooooo, uhhhh, Moony, why don't yooouuuuuu come up with a dare, ha-ha Moony is a funny name."

Remus rolled his eyes. It was not surprise to him that Sirius was this pissed. He had drunken all of his, the remainder of James and his bottles (Remus had the same amount that James had left over). Over all, Sirius had had one and a half bottles in three hours, which counted for at least seven different people. Thinking for a moment, Remus said (in a much more composed voice), "Tara, your dare is to, to, to, uhhh, I think we ran out of dares."

"WHAT!?! We can't run out of dares, that is –hiccup- unTTTTThinKKKabbbLLLLLLLEEEE!!!!!" slurred Sirius.

"I think youu have- he he- had eeenough- ha ha- to drink foooor tonighh-hah-t" half giggled half slurred Claudia. Alice had a very placid, contemplating look on her face.

"HeeeeeLLLLLLOOO!!! Earth to Buttercup!! Ha-ha that'ssaaa fuuunny name, BUTTercup! He-he!" giggled Tara, "BUTTS!!!!"

"Ha-ha, very funny LV (A/N: short for Lemon Verbena, I couldn't be bothered to write the whole name out, too long). Now, OH! I got a dare- he-he, it's a funny one."

"Wellllll, teellll it already," whined Sirius.

"Ok, Tara, yooooouuuuuu must join Claudia and Remus while they have seeeeexx, now GO!!!"

The three left for the boys' cottage, seeing as the girls' one was … occupied. Now it was just a very drunk Sirius and a slightly tipsy Alice. Alice still had half her bottle left and decided to go for a walk by herself, to be with her thoughts about the up coming was and her dreams.

"Where are youuuu ggoooiiinnngg?" slurred Sirius.

"For a walk," Alice replied shortly, however, before she left, she conjured another bottle of firewhiskey for Sirius (a smaller bottle- one serving bottle). "Now, don't finish your whiskey too quickly."

"Yes, ma'am!" Saluted Sirius before attacking his whiskey like a starved man who hadn't had water in days. Alice rolled her eyes.

As Alice left, Sirius started to sing, very off key.

Busa le lizwe _(Rule this land)_

Busa le lizwe _(Rule this land)_

Busa lomhlaba wethu _(Rule this land of ours)_

Busa ngo xolo _(Rule with peace)_

[repeat

Shwele baba _(Hail to you, Father)_

Siyakubongela _(We are grateful to you)_

Usi lethel' injabulo _(You brought us happiness)_

Noxolo _(And peace)_

Shwele baba _(Hail to you, Father)_

Siyakubongela _(We are grateful to you)_

Liqhakazise baba _(Brighten our future)_

Ngo thando _(With love)_

[repeat chorus twice

Bayede baba _(Father, we salute you)_

Sikhokhele bo _(Lead us)_

Busa lomhlaba _(Rule this land)_

Ngo thando _(With love)_

[repeat

Busa ngo thando _(Rule with love)_

Busa ngo thando _(Rule with love)_

Busa ngo thando _(Rule with love)_

Busa ngo xolo _(Rule with peace)_

[chorus

Ubuse ngo thando _(You must rule with love)_

Ubuse ngo xolo _(You must rule with peace)_

Ubuse ngo thando _(You must rule with love)_

Busa Simba, busa Simba _(Rule Simba, rule Simba)_

Hemna iyo

Hemna iyo

Hemna nkosi

Oh busa Simba iyo _(Rule Simba)_

Vusa amakhosi _(Wake the ancestors)_

Vusa amdlozi bo _(Wake the spirits)_

Busa Simba iyo _(Rule Simba)_

Alice turned around and yelled back, "I'm not even going to ask how you know that song or how you know how to sing it."

Sirius laughed drunkenly as Alice walked off. The dreams plagued her nightly. It was all she could do to get back to sleep no less forget them. They always ended the same, with death and insanity. But what did they mean? Alice was driving herself mad with trying to figure out what they could possibly stand for but all she got was a headache. They had been happening since the end of fifth year and she still didn't know what they symbolized. Did it mean their side would lose? Did it mean they would win but lose their friends or would they all die? Did it mean that they would win but some of them would die? She didn't like to think that way but she somehow always got there. The only person who knew about the dreams was Tara because she had similar dreams.

Sometimes, she didn't know what to do. The dreams were so vivid and so life like that she would wake up crying and screaming. However, during the day she pushed herself not to think about the dreams. She pushed herself in her classes and, last year, being a devoted girlfriend. However, this year Frank wouldn't be here so she would only have her friends to help her through. Even so, her friends could only do so much, this year, it would really only be Tara helping her and she would help Tara cope with her dreams.

When Alice and Tara talked, they would give every detail about their dreams, after an incident last year that left a boy half destroyed. They said every thing and everyone and every detail, no matter how gruesome or tragic or disturbing the dream happened to be.

Last night, Alice and Tara (who shared a room in the three bedroom cottage that had a living room, den, kitchen, huge fireplace, and three bathrooms) had woken up again screaming. However, their dreams were as different as day and night. Usually they both wake up to similar dreams. Alice's dream consisted of a room full of students (probably the Great Hall) being attacked by Dragons before she woke up. Tara's dream was of a girl with bleach blonde hair and sparkling, sad blue eyes being tortured for information, which she would not give. The torturer happened to be Rodulphus Lestrange and they were in an abandoned castle in located in the middle of nowhere. The girls hated the dreams but it was their destiny to carry them and pass on the information that they deemed necessary for others to have and use. How else would they have to upper hand on Voldemort without the prophetic dreams, present dreams, and dreams of the past?

Alice decided that she had had enough thinking for one night. She got up and went to sleep in the living room, but not before casting a silencing charm on Lily's room, she shivered in disgust at the noises she heard. But then again, there was true love, blind to everything else. Alice smiled lightly at her friends' success in love, much like her love with Frank. _Frank_, Alice thought with a sigh as she went to sleep.


	7. Beach, Castle, Hogwart Oh My!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I had a lot of tests and to study for and I wanted to get part of my other story up: The Goddesses Eris and Hermione: Saving the Future.

Chapter 7: What Comes of Being in Confined Quarters with ¾ of the

Marauders.

_Last Time:_

Alice decided that she had had enough thinking for one night. She got up and went to sleep in the living room, but not before casting a silencing charm on Lily's room, she shivered in disgust at the noises she heard. But then again, there was true love, blind to everything else. Alice smiled lightly at her friends' success in love, much like her love with Frank. _Frank_, Alice thought with a sigh as she went to sleep.

_Onto the Story:_

The harsh sunlight streamed in through the curtains in a dark room on the third floor of the girls' cottage. Lily Evans sat up blearily, cursing the sun for even existing in the first place. Rolling out of bed, she found arms circle around her tighter. Looking under the sheet, she seemed to have a bunch of hickeys in… certain places, and seemed to be naked. _Uh-oh_ she thought _that's not good_. Turning around she came nose to nose with a sleeping, equally naked James Potter.

Panicking only slightly, she sat up, James' hands falling to an undesired place (on her part). She moved them, got a robe on ad woke up James.

"JAMES POTTER WAKE UP!!!!"

James, not knowing where he was, sat up immediately, looking around for the source of the noise. "Oh, hi, umm Lily. What's up?" Looking at himself and noticing his nakedness he turned to Lily who had a scowl on her face. "Uh, did we do what I think we did?"

Lily shook her head in annoyance. "What else could we have done?! I'm sore in places that aren't supposed to be and I have hickeys all over my breasts, thanks to you. Now, do you remember how we got this way? Because I sure don't."

James thought hard for a moment or two before shaking his head. "Maybe we'll remember if we get hangover potion in our systems."

Lily nodded thoughtfully and went to get the potions. James ran his hand through his hair nervously while exhaling slowly. This was going to be a _long_ morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the boys' cottage, in a king sized bed (that had magically been expanded) three sleepy teenagers felt the sun lick their faces, begging them to rise form their slumber. The first awake was Claudia. Then Remus. Finally Tara awoke. They all sat up and took in the scene that the bedroom, and themselves, were in.

"Soooo, who had the least amount of alcohol?" Tara asked.

"Well, not us three that's for sure" mumbled Claudia who proceeded buried her head under her pillow to block out all noise and light. However, the noise continued, making her head feel like it would open up any moment.

"I think Alice might know but we can not be sure."

"Hey! I didn't have a nightmare" exclaimed Tara who proceeded to do a sort-of happy dance that didn't require a lot of movement and looked like she was on drugs- which some people did but she was just naturally high most of the time-.

"Quiet you-"

"What do you mean by nightmares Tara?" asked Remus who was genuinely concerned.

"Oh, just 'bout the future, its nothing big, Alice gets them too."

"Ok, ok so what do you two girls think happened last night?"

"I think we all had wild hot passionate sex" came Claudia's voice from under the pillow. Remus and Tara laughed but quickly stopped because a) Claudia was scolding them about making her head hurt worse and b) their head were hurting them.

"I think that Claudia is right, Remus, from what out attire is and from all these hickeys and puncture marks-"

"Did you say puncture marks?"

"Yes, but they are only on Claudia and some are on you too."

"Oh my god. I just marked a mate."

"What?!" squeaked Claudia.

"I'm a werewolf girls. Werewolves mark the one-sometimes ones- that they are meant to be with forever; kind-of like a Veela marking and Vampire marking except this isn't around the vagina and the neck respectfully. This one is wherever the wolf tells the human to put it. I see yours is by your cleavage, and the werewolf's will always be at the base of their neck."

"OMG!!!" squealed Claudia, head still under the pillow. "Well at least I can't marry anyone my mother chooses for me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tara and Remus at the same time.

"Well I never told anyone this, well Lily and Alice figured it out but that's beside the point. Have you ever heard of the Count and Countess of Spain, who are next inline for the throne of Magical Spain seeing as the current couple can't have children? -The two nodded and she continued. - Well then I'm sure that you have seen pictures of the family except for their eldest daughter who is always away, actually there are pictures of me, but they're from before m-her eleventh birthday. Well Count Andres Alejandro Martinez married Countess Maria Adora Agostonia because she got pregnant. Well, that was I. My name is Claudia Bellis Agostonia-Martinez. I go by my mother's maiden name so no one knows whom I am. I hope you two aren't mad at me for keeping it a secret."

After a few moments the two spoke, "No we're not."

Claudia breathed a sigh of relief, then Remus continued, "But you might- no should- tell James and Sirius." Sighing, Claudia consented and the three went into the bathroom to take hangover potions to try and figure out what they did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE DARK SCRAY PLACE:

In a dark castle north of the mountains North Sea, somewhere in Europe, a middle aged man with balding black hair and red eyes in a black robe with his hood drawn over his face so his eyes seemed to glow red spoke to others in black cloaks with masks that looked as if they had been made of bone and protected the identity of the wearer.

"…And so, my faithful followers, once our younger recruits get out of Hogwarts or Drumstrang, which ever school you children attend, they will fully join our cause to eradicate those unworthy of magic."

A light applause filled the room until the man, Voldemort, held up his hand for silence, which came almost immediately. He smirked in the shadow that covered his face.

"Now, my Death Eaters, you are all dismissed except for those who are still in school." A couple of pops later, the room had considerably lessened, only ¼ remained in the dark, stone room.

"How are you, my children, gather around. Today we will continue on with our lesson of how to properly cast an Unforgivable." And so the lesson for the day began. The new recruits would work with Voldemort on their spells- usually Unforgivable curses or other dark ones of the same nature. Then they would move to another room and start physical training with a high up member of Voldemort's 'court'.

Peter Mike Pettigrew was one of Voldemort's newer recruits. His mother had wanted him to join his fifth year but he had adamantly refused, saying it would betray his friends. In his sixth year, his father punished his for going against his mother's wishes but he still refused the Dark Mark. Finally, at his family gathering, Voldemort had shown up and Peter had been forced to finally take the mark, making his parents very proud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PETTIGREW HOUSEHOLD:

Mrs. Mariah Pansy Parkinson-Pettigrew had a rat like appearance and mousy brown hair, both of which her son had gotten, however, she had eyes that were a dull brown color, nothing special. While at Hogwarts, she had been a Ravenclaw- much to her mothers chagrin but at least it hadn't been Hufflepuff or worse Gryffindor-, which she had hoped her son would be in, making him easier to coax into being a Death Eater, like her husband. Mr. Mike Arty Pettigrew had sandy blonde hair and watery blue eyes, the only thing his son had gotten from him. He had been placed in Hufflepuff, like all other Pettigrews, however much his mother had wanted him to be a Slytherin, like herself. He and Mariah had been friends as children, their mothers had been dorm mates and friends since they had been in diapers, and had been betrothed to each other at the age of eleven, before they left for Hogwarts. Both had hated it but now had a mutual appreciation for the other. Mike had joined the Death Eaters after Peter's birth, before Voldemort had gotten out, when Tom Riddle had been said to be missing and thought dead (in a way he was dead already). Mariah couldn't risk both her husband and herself dieing so she had told Voldemort he, being a merciful Lord, said that she didn't have to join, as long as her son did by his seventeenth birthday then her life would be spared.

For years, Mariah had taught her son everything she knew in the Dark Arts, but he was a shy boy and was always stuttering, but she loved him anyway. When it was time for Peter to go to Hogwarts, she told him to only call muggleborns 'Mudblood' if he was placed in Slytherin, otherwise, slick to muggleborn so people would be less suspicious. His mother had hoped he would be in Hufflepuff, like his father because that was the only house he seemed to fit in. He wasn't brave or courageous like Gryffindors; he wasn't smart like Ravenclaws; and he wasn't sly and cunning like Slytherins. However, when she had gotten a letter saying he had been put in Gryffindor, she had been shocked to say the least. Her husband had been sympathetic to her but the grandparents had been furious that he hadn't been put in Slytherin- like his mother's parents and his father's mother- or Hufflepuff- like all Pettigrew's before him.

They had all gotten over it when he came home crying at Christmas time saying how he was an outcast and everyone in Gryffindor thought he should be in Hufflepuff and his friends were only his friends out of pity, however much they refused to admit it.

Mariah had been very upset that her son was friend s with James Potter and the outcast of the Black family, Sirius Black. Not to mention that it was rumored among the pureblood that John Lupin and his lovely pureblood wife, Jessica Leigh Montoya- a distant cousin of the Malfoy's, not as rich though- had a son who had been bitten by a werewolf. Their daughter, Rebecca Melissa Lupin, was rumored to be very powerful for being sixteen and Voldemort wanted her to be his. However, she had refused and was now safely hidden in Hogwarts. Also, the Lupin's had declined the offer to betrothed their daughter to Peter.

Being pulled from his friends had hurt Peter, she had seen it, but he would soon find friends in his new family, Mariah would be damned if she had to bribe the others to accept her baby. She hated bribing. Also, she hated playing the nice mother who was over protective just so her son's friends wouldn't get suspicious. She didn't like them.

Oh well, her baby would be going back to Hogwarts in a little more than a month. She would just support him through letters for another nine months.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEACH HOUSES:

Lily and James were arguing, again. Only this time, both were naked, not really caring what the other saw now that they remembered what they had done.

"WE HAD SEX!!!!! Honestly are you going to make it one big joke like you normally do?" Screamed Lily.

"I DON'T MAKE EVERYTHING A JOKE! I MEANT WHAT I SAID, I REALLY DO LOVE YOU. IF ONLY YOU WOULD OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EYES AND SEE THAT!!" James screamed back.

"Really, well prove to me that you love me, James, and I will be your forever" Lily said her voice getting softer as she spoke.

"Really, that's all I have to do- Lily nodded- and you'll be mine- once again Lily nodded- forever- Lily gulped but nodded all the same-wow, I've come a long way over seven year" the last part was mainly whispered to himself but Lily couldn't help but suppress a smile at his words.

"Ok. Let's start with being on first name terms, and NO flings while we go through this, it will be like courting before dating, go it" Lily asked, James nodded his head in response.

"Well, uh, lets get dress" Lily suggested, suddenly aware of her attire and blushing heavily.

"I think you look amazing, by the way you were amazing last night" James winked and walked out of the bathroom leaving a stunned and still blushing Lily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, god, I can NOT believe I did that" whispered Tara as last nights memory replayed.

"I can't believe how loud me AND Remus screamed, all six times, gosh" Claudia muttered.

"I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am that have been with such pretty girls" Remus said just loud enough for the girls to hear, come over, and kiss him on the cheek- in Tara's case- and the lips- in Claudia's case.

"What are we going to tell everyone" Claudia asked.

"The truth, about both of you" said Tara, "That way we'll all be more close to each other. Also, when Peter gets back to join us for the train ride, tell him about the two of you and everything else."

"Oh, Ok" said Claudia. Looking down she realized she was naked, so was everyone else. "Ok, as much as I like you Remus, leave so me and Tara can get dressed, also, you might want to do the same." A light blush was creeping up both Claudia and Remus' cheeks as this was said. Tara laughed at the situation but was silenced with a playful glare from Claudia.

"Yeah, uh, ok umm, I'll just leave you girl here with your clothes to do, whatever you need to do" and with that, he shut the bathroom door and the girls let out peels of giggles at the situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice woke up at 11:30, showered, got dressed and made breakfast for everyone- she knew that the people at the boys' cottage would come over, she had walked past a passed out Sirius mumbling about no food- ate quickly, hearing Lily blowup at James, and James, Lily.

Laughing at the conversation going on upstairs, she took of her tank to reveal a light blue string bikini top with matching bottoms. Walking outside, she looked around and spotting no muggles, or Sirius for that matter, conjured a chair and a magazine, lathered the sun block she had taken with her on her body and sat down, ready for a day of tanning and relaxation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius woke up at dawn, the suns rays being the annoying little sibling on Christmas, wanting the older one to wake up to open presents. Grumbling about the sun and his headache, Sirius stumbled back to his cottage but not before looking around for muggles, seeing none, and vanishing the empty alcohol bottles. Getting back to his bed in the unusually quiet cottage, he feel asleep in the pitch black room after silencing the walls so he wouldn't hear anyone.

Sometime later, he woke up to Remus shaking him awake.

"What" Sirius mumbled, not at all happy at being awoken at anytime, fully intending on sleeping off his hangover because he was too lazy to go find some potion for it.

Remus rolled his eyes and handed him a vial. Sirius gulped it down and sighed in relief. "Sirius, wake up, we're going over to the girl's place for breakfast, well, now lunch, it's twelve, we have no food." Sirius looked up at Remus, smiled devilishly and asked, "So, moony ol' pal how was your night?"

Remus groaned, told him he'd tell over lunch and walked out of the room. Sirius took a quick shower and got dressed. He rushed over to the girls' place like a man who hadn't eaten in weeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice had been forced to go back inside and listen to everything, having already eaten herself.

"…So, James and I have decided to take things slowly" Lily finished up her story- leaving out the explicit details seeing as people were eating. The girls squealed and the boys yelled 'finally' which caused everyone to laugh.

Claudia and Remus took turns tell their story with Tara pitching in every now and then. By then end the girls (excluding Tara and Claudia) were amazed at Remus' secret and how long it had stayed a secret- not to mention why Snape was in the hospital wing at the end of the year and why Remus had been mad at Sirius. Also, the boys (excluding Remus) were amazed that Claudia had kept that a secret for so long too.

They spent the rest of the afternoon joking, laughing, playing, and just getting to know everyone again. Overall, July 21 was a fun filled day that made them forget about the approaching war.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy and Scarlet were paid a visit by the headmaster on the evening of July 21.

"Good evening ladies. I must skip the formalities because I have your first assignment."

"What is it Albus" asked Scarlet.

"Well, I own this beach house at this beach in Dover. Currently there are seven students there. There may or may not be an attack I don't know. I want you two to go disguised as muggles there and befriend them."

"Whoa, hold up, I am NOT going under glamour charms AGAIN" Izzy stated firmly.

"Fine but no magic, wand less or with a wand with an incantation or without, none of it. You will leave tomorrow and will leave when they leave, understood."

The two women nodded and Albus continued "Your names, you can choose-"

"I'll be Hermione Annie Young" Izzy said, thinking of her muggle friend Annie Young.

"I'll be her Aunt who lives with her because her parents were murdered by thieves when she was five and I'll be Janette Lisa Young, her father's sister" Scarlet said.

"Excellent, alright get packing. The portkey leaves at five in the morning and it's a shrunken jeep so all you have to do in enlarge it, park it in the parking lot and get set up. Here is the key, your house is a little up the beach, slightly out of view so you can see everyone but not many people can see you. The inside in enlarged considerably so you can continue to teach Izzy during the evening and some mid mornings. Alright I will leave you lovely ladies to pack, have a nice night."

As soon as Albus left the women hurried to pack their swim outfits and skimpy clothes. This was going to be an interesting vacation.

**Sorry it took so long, I had a brain block and I still have one on PP but that is another story. Reviews are welcomed! ;) **

**Nymphie**


	8. Hermione and Janette at the Beach

**A/N: I'm referring to Izzy as Hermione and Scarlet as Janette until they all go back to Hogwarts for 7****th**** year. But I may go back and forth with both sets of names.**

Chapter 8: Hermione and Janette go to the Beach

_Last Time:_

"_Excellent, alright get packing. The portkey leaves at five in the morning and it's a shrunken jeep so all you have to do in enlarge it, park it in the parking lot and get set up. Here is the key, your house is a little up the beach, slightly out of view so you can see everyone but not many people can see you. The inside in enlarged considerably so you can continue to teach Izzy during the evening and some mid mornings. Alright I will leave you lovely ladies to pack, have a nice night."_

_As soon as Albus left the women hurried to pack their swim outfits and skimpy clothes. This was going to be an interesting vacation._

_This Time:_

Four AM came and Izzy and Scarlet woke up and got ready for the day. They had a lot of planning to do and they had only gotten four hours of sleep that night. The two women washed and made themselves look presentable for the day before discussing what they would do.

They decided to be like muggles who were welcoming new neighbors. All would be fine as long as the Marauders and Lily, Tara, Alice, and Claudia didn't come by their house.

By 4:50, the two women levitated their trunks and headed to the headmaster's office. Arriving at the gargoyles they said the password (Chocolate Frogs) and went up the spiral staircase. They entered the room at 4:58. Albus wasn't anywhere to be found but the portkey was on his desk. The two women touched it just as the clock struck five. There was the feeling of a hook behind their navel and they were out of the office, heading straight for a summer of fun and white lies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the small woodsy area and landed with a soft thud, feet planted firmly on the ground. The two walked until they reached the main road. The sun had yet to rise. Scarlet drew her wand and enlarged the Jeep portkey to a full size. The tow drove off down to the beach house. They shrunk the car again and took out the key. They were to be staying in Beach House 9. Beach house's 7 and 8 were a little down the beach and they belonged to the Marauders and the girls respectively.

Scarlet took Izzy's trunk to unpack magically while Izzy sat on a bar stool, falling asleep in her cereal Scarlet had conjured for her. After unpacking, Scarlet came back down and saw Izzy asleep in her cereal. Shaking her head with a soft chuckle, Scarlet levitated Izzy to her room, tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Even though they were the same person, they were almost completely different in personality. Scarlet had forgotten that she had once wanted to be noticed for her and not for her smarts or her friends. Going to Hogwarts, Izzy would be the only Veela there in over a century. Shaking her head Scarlet thought back to their trip so far as she brewed her self some tea.

They had arrived in 1977 and it had been a little awkward to say the least. Izzy had been mad at Scarlet for killing off her 'parents' and hadn't talked to her for two weeks; they had only just started talking again. Scarlet thought back to explaining all about how Izzy would control her Veela powers as well as her Faea, Elfish, and Nymph powers. Izzy happened to be very powerful, more powerful than Scarlet. Izzy was able to control all of her powers after three days of non-stop work. Sighing, Scarlet though back to Draco, how she loved him and missed him but if all went well, one of her would have him_. Oh crap_, she thought, that means by the time 1979 rolls around (A/N: Scarlet lied bout Izzy's age, Izzy will really be turning 18), _there will be three Hermione Estelle's._

The teapot signaled that the water was done heating. Scarlet took the water off the stove. Pouring herself a cup, she sat on the cream colored couch in the living room that was connected to the kitchen. Taking her wand, she lit a fire in the large fireplace in the burgundy colored room. The living room was, like the kitchen, painted burgundy with cream accents. The stools and appliances were a nice mix between wood and stainless steel while in the living room, the fireplace was marble, the flooring was cherry wood with a deep red wine colored oriental rug over it. Candles floated around the room and there were two cream couches (one of which, Scarlet was currently sitting on) and a leather chair sat at a cherry wood desk that was barren except for a quill and a pot of ink.

Scarlet sighed again. It was times like these where she really started to miss Draco. She would always feel guilty about not missing her friends and her husband as much but she had realized something. Two years after Hugo was born, she stopped loving Ron like she should have but put up a front and continued on. Clearly he was deeply infatuated with her. However, before Hugo and Rose left for school, before everyone died, with their cousins, Ron and Hermione had talked about their relationship and Ron had agreed that is she still was in this 'phase' as he put it, then they could get a divorce after Hugo was married. Hermione had tried to get Hugo's graduation to be the last big thing that they would do together but Ron wouldn't hear of it and said marriage was much more important. Ron had really loved her, but she hadn't loved him that way. Now that she thought of it, Draco and her had plenty of opportunities to be together, they just hadn't taken them until Ron had died.

Sighing once again, Scarlet saw the clock on the wall read 9:45am. Deciding that they would visit with the Marauders today at 10:30, she wanted to get the cookies done. Getting up off the couch she put the tea cup into the small sick on the left side of the kitchen, she walked to the right side where all the cookbooks were and looked through them for a decent recipe.

Half an hour later, the cookies were made and Izzy was just starting to wake. The smell of homemade chocolate chip cookies wafted through the small cottage causing Izzy to drift to the kitchen.

"Good Morning! What time is it?"

"It is 10:15, in 15 minutes we are going to leave for the Marauders and the Flowers cottages in 15 minutes."

"Ok! Who are the Flowers?"

"Well that isn't their name, it something French but it's like the Flowers."

"Ok, I'm going to put on my bikini- the blood red halter one with the blood red string bottoms- and my tan booty shorts and I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes."

Running off to change, Scarlet shook her head and got the cookies together onto a plate and changed into a maroon tank top and a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts.

The two women walked down the beach until they came to a clean white cottage with flowers in pots on the windows. Looking around to make sure the girls were still asleep, Scarlet drew out her wand and heated up one plate of cookies to give to the girls and did the same to the plate for the boys. Stowing her wand in and invisible holder that makes the wand invisible to, Scarlet and Izzy walked up to the door.

"Now, Hermione, you are going by that name around the Marauders and the girls until they go to school, try to tone down your Veela powers, mainly the attraction. Remus will be able to sense you powers so try to keep them under control. Also, do NOT under any circumstances invite them back to out cottage OR get drunk because you know you have no alcohol tolerance and you get a loose tongue whenever you drink. Ok ready- Hermione nodded- good, now lets go."

Scarlet took the remaining steps to the door and knocked. They waited five minutes before they heard the sound of footsteps. Putting on big smiles, Scarlet and Izzy- or now Janette and Hermione as they would be for the rest of the summer- tried to look like innocent muggles.

"Izzy, powers toned down now!" Scarlet whispered furiously to Izzy who complied at once seconds before the door opened.

"Hello, may I help you" Lily asked. She was wearing an emerald tank top that showed off her mid-drift and tan short, her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she looked like she had just woken up.

"Yes, my name is Janette and this is my niece Hermione. We live just up the beach, at cottage number 9. Sorry we're late greeting you, we had a death in the family and went back to France until it was all sorted out. These cookies are for you we hope you enjoy them."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. And thank you for the cookies. Why don't you two come in for a little?"

"That would be nice but we must get to the next house, you know only you and if you have friends here and the people in cottage number 7 are new to this area. Well hopefully you can all come by my place for brunch, how does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely, I'll tell my friends that and we'll see you in 30 minutes than, cottage 9, right?"

"Yes, see you soon dear." With that the door closed and Scarlet and Izzy walked on.

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, no not at all, Lily seemed quite pleasant. Now Sirius will try to flirt with you, do NOT speak, you still haven't been able to tone down the flirting aspect that completely captures a guys attention."

"Fine, take the fun out of everything will you."

"I think I will, Oh look, here we are alright ready, lets go." The two women walked up to the door and knocked. They heard the scrambling of feet and someone yelling why they had no food. Both put on smiles just as the door was opened.

James answered it. "Uh, Hi!"

"Hello, my name is Janette and this is my niece Hermione. We had a death in the family other wise we would have welcomed you earlier."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh it's quite alright. Anyways here these are for you. We were wondering if you and your friends might want to join us for brunch. If so, just come to cottage number 9 in 20 minutes."

"Thank you for the cookies and the invitation, we might just take you up on that."

"See you soon!" said Hermione and rushed off back to the house.

"Yes, hope o see you there." Said Janette and went back to her cottage as James shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls' cottage:

"Hey girls!" Lily yelled, "We were invited to brunch at a muggles place, we're supposed to be there in 25 minutes get dressed into a bikini with a tank top and shorts over it."

20 minuets later the girls came down stairs ready to leave. Lily had on her emerald string bikini with a white camisole and the tan shorts she was wearing earlier. Claudia was wearing a brown string bikini, a black tank top and hot pink shorts. Tara was wearing a white bazillion bikini with a pink camisole that barely covered her stomach and navy blue shorts. Alice had on a navy blue tankini and white shorts. All the girls had on black flip-flops, which had their names on them.

The girls set out of the house to go to cottage number 9 for brunch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys' cottage:

"Hey guys we're going to a muggles cottage for brunch we have to be there soon so get dressed!" James yelled at his two companions.

10 minutes later they were ready to go. James had on blue swimming trunks and a white muscle shirt. Sirius had on blank swimming trunks and a red muscle shirt. Remus had on grey swimming trunks and a yellow muscle shirt. The guys got on their flip-flops, all Gryffindor maroon, and set out for cottage 9.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Cottage 9:

"…and Izzy, please do NOT flirt, it will give away our secret and then we'll have seven angry teens after Albus."

Izzy sighed. This was the fifteenth time that Scarlet had told her that.

"Aunt Scarlet, ye of lil' faith. I will not speak unless spoken to and I had a vision while I slept this morning."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you alert me sooner? Well, tell me about it."

"Ok, so it had to do with the rat."

"Peter?"

"Yes that rat. Anyways, well to get straight to the point, he's been with Voldemort since the beginning of summer vacation. However, he doesn't want to be. We have to do _something_."

"Well, we can not alert Albus, that would do us no good. We'll discuss this later our first guests will be here any minute now." Just as she said that there were two knocks at the door. Janette (Scarlet) smiled. "Be a dear and get that darling." She smirked at Hermione's (Izzy) reaction.

"If you weren't…."

Laughing, Janette quickly used magic to get everything to the table just in time. Stowing her wand in a draw in the living room, she quickly went to the foyer area to greet everyone.

When she got there, Hermione was subtly flirty and getting Sirius wrapped around her finger. "Hermione dear, could I see you for a moment?"

"Sure Aunt Janette" she said, then turning to Sirius, "Be right back, wait for me?"

"Sure," was his reply. Hermione giggled and walked out of the room followed by her aunt.

"I told you NOT to flirt Hermione," scolded Janette, "Now they'll suspect something."

"Oh stop being such a worry wart but fine I'll stop if it'll help you sleep at night." The two walked back to the foyer and led everyone to the dining room. Everyone enjoyed the meal and not once was magic or magical beings mentioned which made Janette sigh with relief.

By the time everyone had finished brunch it was 3pm. All the teens went out to swim and tan while Janette stayed behind, saying she would meet them all later when they came back for dinner.

Sighing, Janette went over to the fireplace as soon as everyone was out of the cottage and fire-called Albus Dumbledore.

**I think that is a nice place to stop it.**

**Review please!**

**Nymphie.**


	9. Talks

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Read and Review please. Enjoy!**

_Last Time:_

_By the time everyone had finished brunch it was 3pm. All the teens went out to swim and tan while Janette stayed behind, saying she would meet them all later when they came back for dinner._

_Sighing, Janette went over to the fireplace as soon as everyone was out of the cottage and fire-called Albus Dumbledore._

_Now:_

Chapter 9: Talks

Janette sat in front of the fireplace with a hand full of Floo powder in her hand and her wand in the other. Casting a quick privacy charm around the room, she placed her wand beside her and tossed the floo powder into the fireplace while calling out her destination and sticking her head into the fireplace simultaneously.

Janette felt her head being swirled around and the feeling of carsickness threatened to over take her. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the spinning stopped and the nausea subsided. The headmaster's office came into view and with it, the headmaster.

"Albus, it's me, Scarlet."

"Password," the aging headmaster spoke in a demanding voice.

"Funk wump, nit wit, brudele strudel and pizza Maya candy canes," Scarlet said with a roll of her eyes. The headmaster chuckled but none-the-less, asked her about everything so far. Scarlet reported like the good spy she had been trained to be and then talked to Albus about her students. At 4:30, Scarlet prepared to have eight hormonal teens in her home for dinner, she and Izzy had talked about it and they both agreed that the marauders and the Flowers (**A/N: Lily and her friends**) could come over for dinner and stay as late as they'd like, no late than 3am though.

At 4:30, Scarlet pulled her head out of the fireplace. She and Izzy had talked and they had invited the Marauders and the Flowers (**A/N: Lily and her friends**) over for dinner and to stay as late as they want but no later than 3am.

Scarlet started to cook dinner, without magic. She had never been good at cooking with magic to begin with so this would be a challenge, however, she loved a challenge. Getting out a cookbook, she chose the easiest recipe, pasta with marinara sauce and a side of boiled veggies. She quickly took out the pasta and the canned marinara sauce and put them aside. Then she took out the vegetables (zucchini, red bell peppers, baby Yukon gold potatoes, and broccoli) from the fridge. After that she set the water to boil and started to chop the vegetables. The water was done boiling at 5pm and Scarlet put the vegetables in and set the timer for 15 minutes. 5:15pm came and with it the end of the vegetables cooking. Draining the water from the pot, Scarlet found that she was quite good at boiling vegetables seeing as the last time she tried to cook without magic she burnt the water.

The kids said that they would be back by 5:45 so Scarlet put a modified heating charm on the vegetables to keep them warm. At 5:30, she had the water at a boil and put the pasta in. Ten minute later, the pasta was done and she heated up the sauce in a bowl. She took of the charm on the vegetables and set everything out onto the table.

Two minutes later, the doorbell rang signaling the return of the eight teens. Quickly stowing her wand in a drawer again, she opened the door and greeted everyone. After an exchange of pleasantries and thank you's, Janette asked Hermione to come with her into the living room after showing their guests where to eat, telling them to start whenever they want to.

"Alright, spill," said Janette to her ward.

"Well, I might have had a flare-up of powers but I made sure to squash it right away but for that split second everyone stared at me, it was really quite frightening."

"WHAT!? Well, at least you buried it; hopefully they won't find it peculiar and just shake it off. Oh, I talked to Albus when you all left. I didn't tell him about your vision, however, he knows about everything going on here."

"Ok, now I'm hungry. Whoever knew flirting and controlling powers was so hard and draining."

"HERMIONE ANNIE YOUNG!!!!! What did I tell you?"

"Not to flirt at all."

"You will be the death of me."

"Well of course I will I mean just look at me, I'm gor-geous!! I mean all the guys hang off me—except those already in love with their soul mate—and I'm just irresistible."

"No, more like unpredictable."

"Well, that too."

"So how was your day?" Hermione proceeded to tell her everything that had happened and only once did Janette get mad at her but she thought that Hermione was doing pretty well for having so much power to harness. The two walked back into the dining room fifteen minutes later.

"Umm, I couldn't help but over hear some yelling, is something the matter?' asked Remus who only heard the yelling through the sound proofed walls.

"No, my aunt was just scolding me about, well that's not important right now. I am starved, hopefully you guys saved some food for me," giggled Hermione as she reached for the pasta pot and put some pasta with sauce on her plate as well as some vegetables. At 6:15 they were all done eating. The teens went outside while Janette made another fire call to Albus about what she had learned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside:

The teens sat on the sandy beach as the sun sunk lower into the ocean giving off a pink and orange glow as it went. Tara and Alice excused themselves while everyone else watched the sunset in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Tara and Alice:

"That is her," whispered Tara, "That's the girl that was being tortured in my dream, and I know it is of the future seeing as Rodulphus is currently in an apprenticeship with the greatest of all Dark Arts—Voldemort. We must act swiftly and figure out what is going on, you can see in her eyes that she guards a secret."

"Yes, but sometimes, getting one to admit a secret is more devastating than keeping on,' replied Alice. Tara sighed, knowing Alice was right. The two girls walked back to the group and watched as the sun finished sink at 10pm.

Lily conjured a fire and they all sat around with a small bottle of firewhiskey. "Alright, lets play a game," said Remus.

"I know one," said Hermione. Even though they didn't fully accept her, they would include her, something she was grateful for. "How about we play I Never?"

"How do you play," James and Sirius asked at the same time, never having played the muggle game before. Lily rolled her eyes and explained the game, stating that she thought that that was an excellent idea for Hermione to get to know everyone and visa versa. Lily cast a charm so no one could lie, making sure that Hermione didn't see anything.

"I'll go first," said Tara, "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping with a guys." Only Alice put down a finger. When everyone asked whom, she replied Frank and everyone nodded understandingly, except Hermione who faked confusion to get an explanation.

Alice went next, "Never have I ever given a blowjob." Tara, Hermione and Sirius put fingers down. "Who, you guys."

"I gave one before I had sex with Jacob, sometime in September when I was 14," said Tara.

"I was dared to give on to Jacob McKinnon when I was 15 when he was 17," replied Sirius. Everyone giggled- except Hermione who once again had it explained to her- knowing that Jacob was bisexual and was married to Marlene O'Malley.

"It was my fifth year of schooling at my boarding school, Saint Mary's Academy for Ballerina's. My friend, Mai Lee (**A/N: Another one of Hermione's Muggle friends form her old time**) and we went out to a club, actually snuck out through the kitchen. We met a group of guys there about six or seven, one guy was already taken. We went back to their place completely sloshed and I gave three of them blowjobs while Mai gave the other three blowjobs and the seventh guy had sex on the couch with his girlfriend. I think they were all seventeen—this had actually happened to Hermione but it had taken place during the summer--." Everyone stared at her like she was something between a sex goddess and a slut.

"I'll go next," said Hermione, effectively breaking the awkward silence. "Never have I ever, umm, let's see, never have I ever swam in the middle of the ocean." Only Lily put a finger down ad when she was asked she said that she had gone scuba diving (having explained the concept to the boys earlier that day).

"I've never said/done something unforgivable to anyone." The circle was silent and James, Sirius, and Hermione put down fingers. James had pranked a fellow student (Severus Snape) really badly when he was 15 (5th year), Sirius had told a secret, looking at Remus discretely, but Hermione's was the worst.

"To get out of my kidnappers clutches I killed them, however, it just looks like they died in their sleep, and I made sure the poison would disintegrate so no one would be able to tell they were poisoned. That is why there was no news on it. However, it was either their life or mine and I had people that needed my help so it was theirs that were taken," she whispered thinking back to when the death eaters had captured her after she had given head to those guys, Mai had been picked up by her Aunt and Hermione had opted to walk home. However, Hermione had broken the truth charm because she had actually used an Unforgivable.

"I'm going to turn in for the night, see you all in the morning!" With that Hermione walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven magical teens left on the beach watched as she walked away dejectedly, all thinking the same thing, 'What had she really gone through?'

They might never know. Now with the cheery mood gone, they all decided that it was best to go to bed. They all gave each other pleasant good nights (Remus and Claudia kissed as well as James and Lily while the others hugged) and walked back to their cottages.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione returned earlier than Janette had expected, she knew something was wrong. When she asked, she got her answer and wished she hadn't. Death eaters had never captured her after her fifth year, and she had never used an Unforgivable until she was seventeen. Comforting the girl was the only thing she could do.

Hermione fell asleep in Janette's arms and Janette levitated her to her bed, changed her clothes o PJ's magically, tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead, hoping everything would get better.

Janette fell into an uneasy sleep that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PETTIGREW HOUSEHOLD:

Peter hated his parents and everything they stood for. He hated that he was now part of the enemy. He also hated that now that he was fully accepted by his friends, they would now disown him if they ever found out. So he would keep his mark a secret.

Peter had never been fond of the Dark Arts; he hated them with a passion. His mother seemed to be in love with them though, as if she was married to them and not his father. Lately he had been taking walks around the forest at the back of his house to clear his mind and try to make it stronger.

During one of these walks, he came across a cabin. Inside the cabin was a girl; no older than he, and a baby, both looked half starved to death. On the floor was a wand, snapped. When he showed her his wand, she sighed in relief and they got to talking. He learned that she had been home schooled until her parents' death and that she was a half-blood. The baby was the girl's younger brother who had been born a few months ago, right before Voldemort's minions came and killed her parents. She had been alone with the baby since then. They had snapped her wand making it so she had to bed and steel for food. Peter had also learned that she had an older sister named Jane that went to Beaubatons.

Peter's heart went out to her. He had taken her to Diagon Alley under a disguise and they had bought her a new wand, 11" Oak with a Unicorn hair. That had been three weeks ago. Now it was July 25 and he had come to terms with the mark that was o his arm. He needed help.

He quietly left the house, his parents weren't home but he didn't want to alert the house elves, and ran for the forest. Upon arriving there, he saw her on the ground covered in blood half dead holding her crying brother in her arms. Dread filled him as he walked over to her. Turning her over and taking her brother out of her arms, he inspected the damage.

Not many people knew this, but Peter had the potential to be a great Healer. He noted that she had three broken ribs, a broken jaw, and many cuts and bruises, he healed the cuts and bruises with a spell he had learned form St. Mungo's and gave her a bone healing potion that he always carried on him because of Remus' transformation. He levitated her back to the half burnt down shack and place her and the baby on a cot. He waited.

Hours later, she woke up to find Peter watching over her.

"Peter," she croaked out.

"Jessie, I was so worried about you and Carlson tat I came over and you were so pale and bleeding. Here, I make a blood replenishing potion," Peter said while feeding her the potion that tasted like soot and metal. She coughed a little but color came back to her face instantaneously.

"Thank you," she whispered and drank some water that was by her bedside.

"Jessica Melanie Doge, don't ever scare me like that again."

Jessica or Jessie as she was more commonly known as smiled sheepishly but then he face turned hard.

"They were talking about you," she said, "The Death Eaters, I didn't want to believe it, but Peter are you one of them?"

Peter grimaced but nodded his head in shame. "Now before you say something hear me out," he said when he saw her open her mouth with a look of betrayal and anger written across her face. All she could do was nod. "I don't want to be one. I had been refusing the mark since I was 15 but at a family reunion, He appeared and I was forced to get one. My parents are so proud but I feel like I have betrayed everyone who has ever really cared for me. My parents are cold people and only care about power and me becoming one of power, but I'm not." Peter was now almost crying at the thoughts of his love-less childhood. Jessie saw this and knew he was telling the truth. She had that gift to be able to sort out the liars from the ones telling the truth.

Jessie sat up in bed and wiped away the tears that cascaded down her face. As Peter continued his story, her brown eyes hardened and she swore she would help him any way she could. Twisting a lock of dirty blonde hair between her fingers she thought long and hard. Finally she came up with a plan.

"Lets run away, Peter, lets run far away, where they won't be able to find us. They think I am dead and you will be dead if they find out that you are a traitor to them."

"Yes, lets. Pack your stuff and I'll pack mine and we'll meet back here in twenty minutes." The two went their separate ways and packed quickly.

Just like Peter said, he was back within twenty minutes and Peter said a spell that would take them to where ever they would be most safe. Just as Peter said this, Mrs. Pettigrew walked into her son's bedroom and found it completely empty, like no one had ever lived there. Her heart turned to ice at the thought of her son's betrayal. _No_ she thought _I have no son_.

**Well what do you guys think? Sorry this is so late, I've been busy, I'll try to get another post up within two weeks.**

**Poll:**

**Who Should Scarlet end up with:**

**Older Mr. Potter's twin brother Mark – I made that character up.**

**Horace Slughorn.**

**Lucius Malfoy's Uncle, Gemini Malfoy – I made that character up too.**

**Or Hagrid.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	10. Low name doesn't go with chap

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that had reviewed so far:**

**Crazedreader**

**JustLikeAGilmore**

**Romdevil**

**Googlibear**

**Pstibbons**

**Darkness-Lightness**

**Ok here is chapter 10. Sorry I haven't updates in a while, my teachers were testing like crazy before the break so I have been studying so much.**

**Read and Review, Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 10: Low (**the song by Flo Rida, good song if you like Hip Hop**)

_Last time:_

_Just like Peter said, he was back within twenty minutes and Peter said a spell that would take them to where ever they would be most safe. Just as Peter said this, Mrs. Pettigrew walked into her son's bedroom and found it completely empty, like no one had ever lived there. Her heart turned to ice at the thought of her son's betrayal. No she thought I have no son._

_Continuing on:_

Peter and Jessie felt as if they were spinning in and out of different Floo grates on their way to the 'place where they would be kept safest'. Jessie held tighter to Carlson and their belongings when she felt like she would fall over. Peter noticed this and held tighter to her to steady her.

Finally, after five minutes of constant spinning, the spinning stopped, sending them tumbling to the ground in a burgundy and cream-colored room.

"Well, my vision came true right on time," said a beautiful blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes that danced with unshed giggles.

"Now really," said an older woman with pitch black hair ad the same blue eyes, "You were not supposed to say that, now they'll know that we're magical. Hello dears, my name is Scarlet, but call me Janette while we are here. This is my niece Izzy; call her Hermione while we are here. You two are?"

"Oh that's easy," said Hermione, "The boys, as you know from what I've told you, is Peter Mike Pettigrew, a forced-to-be death eater. The girl is, well I've only had one vision about her and her little brother so I think that they are Jessica, usually just Jessie, Melanie Doge and Carlson Andrew Doge." Peter and Jessie stared at the girl in awe. "What, I am a seer" she replied to their unasked question.

"Wait, Doge, do you have a sister?" asked Janette.

"Yes, her name is Jane Mary Doge. Why do you ask?"

"Does she go to Beaubatons?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Janette and Hermione looked at each other and thought the same thing '_Why haven't I ever heard of my aunt and uncle?_' Hermione cleared her throat before saying that they had to get ready to tell the others a story. In the early hour of July 23, they decided on telling them the truth that Peter was forced into becoming a death eater and that Jessie, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's younger brother turned up earlier this morning in a panic.

At 7 am, they got to their places and waited until the sun had started to warm the sand. Then they started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teenagers from Hogwarts were happy to see their eighth friend and his girlfriend and his girlfriend's brother. Peter gave them the story that he didn't like what was going on in his home and ran away. Jessie told her true story—Death Eaters home attacked her and her sister was at a friend's house in France so she had to take Carlson and run but she was attacked too and left for dead until Peter found her and healed her wounds.

To say the others were shocked and appalled to hear that Peter's parents went dark and tow young women and their little brother were orphans was an understatement.

Sirius kept on ranting about how he knew that Peter's parents were evil the first time he met them but everyone knew that he was just as oblivious to the truth as everyone else had been.

Jessie and baby Car, as everyone had taken to calling him, moved into the girls' cottage while Peter went to the boys' cottage. The morning passed in a flurry of questions and soon, Janette was inviting everyone over for lunch.

Everyone came over before Janette had made the food so she had to cook the muggle way with everyone watching.

"Hermione, sweetheart, would you like to help me cook?" Hermione knew it was an order and not a question so she got up from the table where everyone was chatting and started to help Janette with the meal. What she didn't notice was Lily eyeing her suspiciously about why she looked so good.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and started to chop asparagus into small pieces for the risotto that Janette was cooking. Janette stood over the stove mixing in chicken broth to the risotto. Hermione threw in the chopped asparagus and started to mix a drink.

Hermione mixed grapefruit juice and lemonade together in five different containers. After that she slipped out her water bottle, which held vodka in it, and poured two shots into each container. Then she mixed in two tablespoons of sugar charmed to mask the taste and smell of alcohol. She then prepared Carlson's bottle.

After, she walked out into the dining room and put the drink on with an innocent smile and gave Jessie Carlson's bottle. She left soon after. Everyone turned to Remus (Jessie had been informed of all the secrets that the Hogwarts teens had) to see if there was something wrong.

Remus rolled his eyes but sniffed the container, not smelling anything he poured himself a cup and took a tentative sip. He swirled the drink around in his mouth for a bit before swallowing it and giving a nod to everyone declaring the drink fine. Everyone (except Carlson who was still drinking formula) took a cup and started to drink and laugh.

15 minutes and 2 pitchers later the group was on the third pitcher and the risotto was out. The alcohol had loosened their tongues; even Janette had had a couple of cups while she was cooking. The only one completely somber was Hermione who smirked into her glass of water as Lily fell off her chair.

The group got even more rambunctious when Hermione brought the last pitcher out another fifteen minutes later. The group had finished lunch and was now just talking.

The last of the lemonade mixed drink was finished and everyone saw that it was now pouring outside, prohibiting anyone from leaving the cottage. Hermione went back into the kitchen to make some more of the 'drink' for everyone.

Hermione made five more pitchers with the exact same ingredients and put them all on the table. She stayed at the table until everyone was completely smashed, then snuck off to get her own water bottle filled with vodka. She cast a disillusion charm on herself wandlessly and floated to a spot above were everyone was sitting in the living room.

Everyone was having a good time until Janette stopped and looked around.

"Where diiiiiid Herrrmioneeeeeee go?"

"I dunno," replied Sirius who was looking around.

"Oh my gosh," said Janette all of a sudden, "she just got us all drunk!" Everyone realized this and was now laughing and upset at the same time. Everyone wanted to know how she did it without alerting anyone of Remus' condition (everyone meaning the teens alerting Janette and Janette alerting the teens that she is a witch working for Dumbledore).

Hermione flew to her room and took off the disillusion charm and staggered over to everyone. "Heello" she slurred and took a sip from her water bottle, "Fine day it is, fine day." She fell hazardously to the floor in a heap and started to giggle uncontrollably while leaning on Sirius who didn't seem to mind one bit.

The rest of the day was spent like this, even after the alcohol had worn off. The prank had been a good one and they were amazed at the skills Hermione had to pull it off (thinking she was a muggle).

Later that evening after everyone left, Janette turned on Hermione.

"Ok that might have been funny, but young missy something could have slipped!!!! You are grounded for three days because of reckless behavior. No one is allowed over these days and you are not allowed out. Understood?"

"Yes, your highness" Hermione replied sarcastically before walking up to bed and falling asleep.

The next three days were spent looking out the window at everyone having fun (including her 'aunt') and getting drunk in her room, which she locked. She spent a lot of time think and coming up with new and creative pranks. Then, while in one of her drunken stupors, she came up with a great prank and quickly wrote it down. She could not wait to try it out.

Finally she was allowed free and could not wait to do her prank. All she needed was her wand, a Witch Weekly magazine, and nine bottles of shampoo. She grinned evilly as she walked out into the sun and down the beach to the surf shop where she would get the shampoos and say that they were late 'birthday' presents. Sometimes she scared herself how much like the twins she was.

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Reviews are welcomed!!!**

**Nymphie**


	11. The Secrets in Telling

**A/N: Happy New Year! Read and Review. Sorry this is late, I was trying to find spelling and grammar mistakes but I don't know if I got them all.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The Secrets in the Telling

_Last Time:_

_Finally she was allowed free and could not wait to do her prank. All she needed was her wand, a _Witch Weekly_ magazine, and nine bottles of shampoo. She grinned evilly as she walked out into the sun and down the beach to the surf shop where she would get the shampoos and say that they were late 'birthday' presents. Sometimes she scared herself how much like the twins she was._

_Now:_

Once she was done buying shampoo for everyone she went back into her beach house and looked for a _Witch Weekly_ magazine that she had smuggled in and found her aunts wand. Hermione found the spell she wanted and recited it, tapping each bottle twice.

She grinned to her self as she found paper to wrap each present. This was probably one of her more juvenile pranks, like the alcohol one, but both were very ingenious and creative, according to her.

The bottle labeled Lily would change her hair to be greenish, the bottle labeled Sirius would change his hair to grey, the bottle labeled James would change his hair to pink, Remus' hair would change to orange, Peter's to yellow, Jessie' to blue, Claudia's to white, Alice's to purple, and Tara's to blood red. Unfortunately (for Hermione but fortunately for everyone else) their hair color turned back to normal after another shower.

Hermione laughed to herself as she thought of what Harry and Ron would say. She gulped back tears and told herself to move on, she would see them again.

Shaking her head she walked onto the beach where everyone was playing and sun bathing.

"Hey guys. I have late birthday presents!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her in confusion and then reluctantly took their gifts. They were still wary that Hermione might do something. After they opened them they all found that she had gotten them shampoo. They knew that she could not do anything to shampoo so they thanked her for the gift and went back to their cottages' to put them away.

The group spent the rest of the day talking.

"So, Jessie, when is your birthday?" asked Lily.

"Mine March 22 and Carlson's is May 5, he is just over a year old."

"Awe," the girls cooed. The boys looked at each other in confusion, not understanding what was going on.

Later that night Janette took them all to a seaside restaurant n the boardwalk that was on the other end of the beach.

The seafood was delicious and they all enjoyed themselves immensely.

After they got back, they all took a shower using their new shampoo. They went to bed that night wondering why when they rinsed the shampoo out, did the suds turn pink/green/blue/white/grey/red/orange/yellow/purple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they all woke up and went through their daily rituals. Then they all trekked over to Janette and Hermione's cottage. They were all half asleep and did not realize that their hair color was different. They all entered the house and sat down at the table.

Hermione greeted them and brought out all the food. Then Janette entered the room and jumped with a little scream.

"What did you all do to your hair?" They were all confused; their hair was the same as normal. Then they saw Hermione smiling innocently and jumped up and went to the mirror. The girls screamed and the boys laughed at the prank.

"When will this come out?" fumed Tara who adored her blonde locks.

"Oh, after another shower. What, did you all think that I would make it permanent?" Hermione asked with a laugh. The girls sighed in relief and the boys continued to laugh until they were all hit by a different girl (James by Lily, Remus by Claudia, Peter by Jessie and Sirius by Tara).

Immediately the girls rushed home to wash their hair while the boys held Hermione in a new light of respect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast and the girls' showers, everyone went out side to play while Janette made a fire call to Dumbledore, not that anyone other than Hermione knew this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets play a game," said Lily to all of the girls.

"What kind of game?" asked Tara.

Lily smirked and brought everyone inside the girls' cottage. The boys stared at the girls before going back to what they were doing with a shrug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, Albus, I swore when we came back that I would tell her when the school year started. I will tell her ad you can't stop me."

"But, Scarlet, you must consider what would happen. She is in a very fragile emotional state…"

"No, I saw what happened to Harry after he learned of the Prophecy which you kept form him for five years! I will not let that happen to Izzy, she will know if it's the last thing I do!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so the name of the game is Dare. We will dare each other to perform various stunts through out the rest of the summer."

"Wow Lils, I never knew you could be so, well for lack of a better word, fun," said Claudia.

"Oh, thanks Dia, your support means everything to me," Lily replied sarcastically which sent all the girls into giggle. Carlson, who was with them, giggled along side them because his sister was giggling, causing all of the girls to coo at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, I WILL tell them and you can NOT stop me!!!" screamed Janette as she pulled out of the fireplace and stormed out of the house.

At Hogwarts, inside the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore sighed and knew that the time had come that the youth would become directly involved in the war, something he had strived so hard to stop from happening.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hermione," said Sirius as the girls came back, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" They both headed a little way down the beach, out of earshot from their friends but not out of sight.

"I was wondering, well…"

"Yes," prompted Hermione.

"Uh…"

"Hey everyone, can I talk to you all?" asked a very mad Janette.

"Sure," they all answered. "I'll ask you later," Sirius said and Hermione just nodded.

"I know you're all magical because Hermione and I are and Hermione and Janette are not our real names. They are actually Scarlet and Izzy and we are part of an organization that is combating Voldemort called the Order of the Phoenix," Janette paused to take a breath before continuing on, "and Albus Dumbledore sent us her to watch over all of you so no Death Eater would kill any of you."

"WHAT?!" They al screamed except for Hermione.

"What did the old coot do this time?"

"Her-Izzy language!"

"Sorry Aunt Scarlet. Can I use my powers now?" Izzy asked as she started to levitate Sirius a foot off the ground and proceeded to attempt to throw him in the ocean, giggling the whole time.

"NO you may NOT! You are not fully trained yet!"

"Fine," she replied but whispered, "kill joy."

"I heard that!" Izzy just stuck her tongue out.

"I have a question," Lily and Sirius said at the same time, "Are you a Veela?"

"Why yes I am," Izzy said as Scarlet said, "I told you they would become suspicious if you kept it up! What did I tell you?"

"Not to flirt but oh come on Aunt Scarlet, its in my nature I can't help it." Scarlet just rolled her eyes.

"Hey," said Tara, "Did you get the color changing spell form the edition of _Witch Weekly_ magazine form week of June like 16th or something?"

"Yes I did." Everyone laughed at her use of a Teenage magazine for a prank.

They all talked for a while before Janette cooked dinner—with magic.

**So what did you guys think?**

**Reviews are welcomed so I can keep ideas forming for this story!**

**Nymphie**


	12. Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I have decided to go back to using Scarlet and Izzy as Janette and Hermione's names (respectively). Also I had writers block…sorry. **

**BTW: My insane friends think that Oliver Wood is FING gorgeous. They also think his accent is hot, 'the hottest thing ever' and 'if we were boys we would have boners'. Yeah…… **

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Rescue

_Recap:_

_They all talked for a while before Janette cooked dinner—with magic._

_Now:_

Dinner ended and the teens, besides Izzy, went back to their cottages. They had all been instructed to call the two by their real names, Scarlet and Izzy. During dinner, the group discussed all the disappearances and the killings that had been going on recently as well as Voldemort's rise. The group also learned about the Order of the Phoenix and Scarlet promised to try to persuade Dumbledore to let the others join.

As soon as Scarlet was sure no one was listening to her, she threw some floo powder in the fireplace and started to talk to Albus.

"Really, Albus, you must see reason…"

"No, Scarlet, they are under age, I can not stop them when they turn of age AND graduate but no sooner will they be able to join. What if they die, it'll be, and, it'll be a tragedy that they never got to complete their newts."

"Albus, they are all of age, have been since the middle of July. James turned 17 on January 28, Sirius on March 15, Remus on April 29, Peter on February 18, and Jessie turned 17 on June 20. They are all of age and I will be damned if they have to sit around waiting."

"Scarlet, James' mother does not want her son to join until he has finished school and I bet Mr. Black and the rest will wait with James."

"Fine, you win this round but I will train them-more advanced training. Oh and is there any way we can get Lucius out of that hell hole called The Noble Manor of Malfoy?"

"Yes, but it'll be dangerous, not to mention very Slytherin-y."

"Well, bring it on old man."

The night brought a cold rain and a loud thunder. The lightning flashed and danced through the sky before every roll of thunder. The birds had taken shelter in the bushes tonight, for fear of being burnt by a lightning bolt in a tree. A small chipmunk scurried across a stone path in an elegant rose garden. In front of the garden stood a manor. The manor reeked of darkness that one could almost drown in if they were not careful.

On the east side of the house, a candle flickered out as the occupants of the room settled down for bed. The Master and Lady of the house had gone to bed for the night and the house elves moved around quietly, cleaning up after the party.

The party had been to celebrate the engagement of on Lucius Abraxas Tiernan (Regal) Quinn (Wise) Malfoy and Narcissa Abrianna (Noble, virtuous) Raine (Queen) Black. To say the couple had been displeased through out the evening was a gross understatement. When they were alone, all they did was fight about getting married.

On the west side of the Manor, a lone light shone through one of the windows. Lucius sat on his bed in front of the fireplace, staring into it, brooding. All of a sudden, the flames turned green and Narcissa Black stepped out wearing only a short white silk nightdress that barely covered her. Lucius merely raised an eyebrow at her chosen out fit but scooted over to give her room to sit on the bed.

"Hey"

"Hi." After that exchange of pleasantries, the couple sat in silence, contemplating what they were going to do. Well, Lucius was thinking about the day he was told that he would marry Narcissa.

_Flash Back:_

_January 3, 1977_

"_Master Lucius" Tiny the house elf squeaked, "Lord and Lady Malfoy request your presence in the drawing room by their bedroom."_

_Lucius walked down the hall and up the steps and across the many rooms to get to the east side of the house from where he was on the west side, after he had dismissed the house elf. He reached the drawing room and knocked twice. When the door opened, he stepped in and was surprised to see Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier Black sitting on one of the black leather couches with their youngest daughter Narcissa._

_Abraxas Tiberius Malfoy cleared his throat and started to talk, "In a month, on February 3, you will turn 17. You are of age then and a marriage was secured at birth for you. You will marry Narcissa, she has already agreed and it will be after you both graduate. Hopefully you will not disgrace any of us and get married." Lucius was shocked so much so that all he could do was nod his head in affirmative that he would marry the youngest Black daughter. When they got back to school just days later, all they did was fight._

_End Flash Back._

Now she was sitting on his bed with him, planning their escape from the Dark Arts. They discussed possible escape plans but each time they shot it down before it was completed. By 3 am, they were growing tired and losing hope. They had already succumbed to the idea of getting married (the contract had been signed in blood) but now they wanted to get away, far away, somewhere where they wouldn't be recognized and judged as if they were their parents.

A tapping noise was heard at the window. At first they thought it was an owl but on second glance they noticed that the noise was louder and didn't last as long. They walked to the window, cautiously; both drew their wands and looked out the window. From their place on the second story, they noticed five dark figures, one throwing small stones at the window.

The rain had stopped a while ago but the windows were still wet. Lucius waved his wand and the window opened abruptly. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The tallest one stepped forward and spoke, "We are here to help you, my name is Scarlet Gray, and these are my friends, Marlene McKinnon, Caradoc Dearborn, Mundungus Fletcher, and Dorcas Meadows. Please, we must hurry, grab the essentials and let's go." Narcissa went to the dresser that held all of her clothes since their parents wanted them to share a room. Lucius took out two small trunks and they shrunk their clothes, books, school equipment, and personal effects before conjuring a rope and climbing out the window. Once they were on the ground, Lucius pulled the room down and vanished it. Then he closed the window using magic and he and Narcissa walked over to the five figures standing in the darkness. Scarlet pulled out a port key. They all touched it and before they knew it, they were on a beach.

**I know it's short but bear with me, I have a severe case of writers block so any suggestions are helpful at this time.**

**Xoxo**

**Nymphie**


	13. The Arrival of Lucius and Narcissa

**A/N: Sorry about the gap between updates, I promise I'll be faster next time.**

**Read and Enjoy!!!**

_Last time:_

_The tallest one stepped forward and spoke, "We are here to help you, my name is Scarlet Gray, and these are my friends, Marlene McKinnon, Caradoc Dearborn, Mundungus Fletcher, and Dorcas Meadows. Please, we must hurry, grab the essentials and let's go." Narcissa went to the dresser that held all of her clothes since their parents wanted them to share a room. Lucius took out two small trunks and they shrunk their clothes, books, school equipment, and personal effects before conjuring a rope and climbing out the window. Once they were on the ground, Lucius pulled the rope down and vanished it. Then he closed the window using magic and he and Narcissa walked over to the five figures standing in the darkness. Scarlet pulled out a port key. They all touched it and before they knew it, they were on a beach._

_Now:_

Chapter 13: The Arrival of Lucius and Narcissa

Scarlet, Marlene, Caradoc, Mundungus, Dorcas, Lucius, and Narcissa arrived at the Scarlet and Hermione's beach house at around 4am. Immediately, the four that were not living on the beach for the summer apparated away, leaving the remainder of the group to enter the small summer beach cottage.

On the couch of the living room, the second room the group passed through after dropping off their bags in the hall, was Hermione. She sat on the couch in the living room. She was staring into the fire with her eyes glazed over and her mouth open slightly. Janette (Scarlet) rushed over towards her and coaxed her to speak about her vision while she was still in it.

"I see a dark room," started Hermione, "In the room, there are many metal bookshelves. Oh the bookshelves are bits of artifacts. The artifacts consist of prophecy holders with prophecies, old swords, ancient tomes, and a few broken wands. In row M-57 lie a broken wand, three prophecies, two swords, and many old spell tomes. He will try to take these, but he will not be able to take them. Only the heirs can touch them. Only the eldest heir can take them. Should he turn to darkness, everything will be lost and the chosen one will never come."

Hermione's head fell back and her eyes rolled back into her head. Janette caught her as she was tumbling forward off the couch and gently laid her down. Lucius and Narcissa had stood in the hallway shell shocked as all of this was going on. Janette didn't worry about having to obliviate them because she knew that they were skilled occlumens.

Janette laid a blanket down over Hermione, levitated the future Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's trunks, and showed them to the rooms they would occupy for the rest of the summer.

Hermione woke up the next morning remembering her vision. She rushed into the kitchen only to see a glass sphere on the table with her name (Isadora Eliza Grey) as the seer whom spoke it. Janette was sitting calmly at the table, trying to work out whom the prophecy concerned.

"Well, Voldemort is the obvious thief, and the heirs of Merlin will be tricky to find…" Janette trailed off.

"Wow, wow, wow, and hold the phone! Heirs of Merlin! The Merlin?!?! He's like, a fricken' God!!!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes, I know, but what you saw and spoke of, was a prophecy, a foretelling of what may or may not happen! The place you saw was a department hidden deep within the Department of Mysteries, that's why that place is called the Department of Mysteries, because half of what lies deep beneath the ministry is a mystery and that is where the department is located."

"Whoa, I had no idea. Is that what the workers in the Department of Mysteries do, try to un-code the secrets of what is hidden there?"

"Yes, they also have part of the department above ground. The part above ground holds-"

"The room of Prophecy, I know.... Remember, we had an accident there."

"Yes, a long time ago…"

"Maybe for you, not for me though, his death is still fresh in my head."

Just as Hermione finished that sentence, Lucius and Narcissa came into the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day. They sat down at the breakfast bar and summoned a bowl, two spoons, two napkins, a jug of milk, two glasses, a jug of pumpkin juice, and a box of Quidditch O's. They poured everything in perfect proportions and ate with the best manners that a pureblood could ever hope to achieve.

The kitchen was silent for a few moments before Janette broke it. Today was going to be a long day. "Well, kids, today I suggest that the two of you go out with Hermione and make peace towards the Marauders and the Flowers. How does that sound?"

Lucius and Narcissa stared at her like she was a three-headed Cerberus before agreeing to do so. Hermione smiled to herself, she was going to have a lot of fun with this.

Sometime after ten, the magical residence of Beach House 9 fled out the door so as not to incur the wrath of the supreme adult of the household. Janette was flame-calling Albus Dumbledore and at the moment, Janette was not happy with the man.

Hermione no longer bothered with modesty butt for the sake of her guests- until they got used to the beach that is- she wore a sheer, teal-blue cover-up dress over a white bikini with blue thread flowers. The bottoms were her favorite, a brilliant blue with a string tie on both sides. She also wore matching flip-flops.

"Now, Lucius, Narcissa, we are all on the same side so any old disputes you had with the Marauders and the flowers should be put aside at once. Understood?" asked Hermione. The two only nodded.

Narcissa, being a blossoming woman of high fashion, wore a beautiful bikini that had Lucius ogling her for several minutes after she came down. It wasn't too revealing but was cut low enough for a man's imagination to start to go into over drive. It was a string bikini made of silky cotton and was a deep red, accenting her red lips and blonde hair. She wore a black see-through cover-up over it and black flip-flops. Lucius wore a pair of black swimming trunks that reached his knees. He wore a pair of black flip-flops and no shirt. Although, he was very well defined and even Hermione had to complement on the nice six-pack he had and the nice arm muscles.

"Hermione," Narcissa started, "What if they don't accept us?"

Hermione thought over her answer carefully before replying, she knew that that was a likely possibility but she hoped that the girls would make the guys see that the two were harmless. Also, if anything happened, she would make sure to have a long chat with Sirius, seeing as he would put up the biggest fight about letting the two hang out with them. "Don't worry about it, if worst comes to worst, well I am quite a good with a wand and without a wand," she replied with a wink.

Lucius laughed at her response. She was an incredible witch and human being from what he had observed. She was kind, didn't let her temper take control of a situation, not that he had seen as of yet, and was an incredibly gifted woman when it came to magic. She was also a pureblood but he suspected that she had immersed herself in the Muggle world from the way she acted. Not many witches and wizards could work and explain half of what Muggles came up with and from what he had gathered, she new how to drive a car. That was an impressive feat in his book.

The pair of white blonde guests stopped short of a beach house with a number 8 on the door, this was the summer home of the girls, the Flowers. From the noises coming from it, there were the Marauders there too. Hermione continued to walk forward, aware of the two Slytherins's abrupt stop. She just smirked, tossed her hair over her shoulder and called for them to catch up.

She laughed as they ran to her, and then immediately prepared herself for the on slaughter of questions that she was sure to meet.

_Ok, you can do this_ she thought as she knocked on the door and waited in bated breath to see the reaction her friends would have to the two new arrivals.

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update, almost 7 months wow that's a long time…. Feedback is always helpful!**

**Xoxo,**

**Nymphie07**


	14. Prankfest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, except for a few.**

_Last Time:_

_Ok, you can do this_ she thought as she knocked on the door and waited in bated breath to see the reaction her friends would have to the two new arrivals.

_Now:_

Chapter 14: Prankfest

Sirius was bored, Hermione would still be asleep and the only person that he could talk to was Alice. He liked Alice but sometimes she would get lost in her own world and then it would get awkward for those around her that didn't understand what was going on. He looked at the clock on the mantle and saw that it was 9:45. _About half an hour until Hermione, I mean Izzy, comes! _

Sirius spent the next half hour conversing with the different couples and trying to wake Tara up. He was so bored that he didn't hear the knock on the door at 10:15 or the shouts that came until he heard Hermione speak.

"Guys, my Aunt rescued them from Malfoy Manor last night. They were being held there against their will until they learned to cooperate. They are to be married after Graduation. Guys, just give them a chance, please."

During her little speech, Sirius had snuck up behind her, giving Lucius and Narcissa small smiles before turning Hermione in his arms and kissing her deeply.

Hermione smiled into the kiss she was sharing with Sirius. She loved his kisses. She knew deep down that he was the one but she didn't know if she would see the end of the war. Breaking apart, she smiled up at him, hoping to keep his eyes on her and not what was behind her. Unfortunately, James was known for his subtlety and let slip the big secret with a laugh.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny," asked Sirius.

"Well, you know the spell that we put on the door, to prank Scarlet, well it happened to Narcissa and Lucius and what the hell are they doing here!"

Hermione knew she had to act quickly and did just that, "We rescued them, well my Aunt and a few friends of hers did. They are forced into a marriage by a magical contract but we saved them from being forced to become death eaters." As she said this, she removed the spell that was meant for her Aunt before their guests could understand what the prank did. It made the prankee tell the truth for five straight hours.

The room was silent. Sirius let go of Hermione and walked over towards his cousin and his soon to be cousin in law. He looked at Narcissa, searching in her eyes as if he was looking to see if that were the truth. He must have found his answer for he swept Narcissa up in a hug and the two Black family members were reunited with each other once again.

James, only understanding that he enemy was in the same room as him, discretely cast a spell to make Lucius' hair turn different colors, alternating between maroon and gold.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and everyone soon followed into silent giggles except for Lily, Hermione, Narcissa, and Lucius-who had undone the spell as soon as he looked into the mirror that was on the adjacent wall in the hallway they were congregated in.

Lucius waved it off as if he deserved it but secretly was planning a big prank for the Marauders. What many didn't know was that Lucius loved pranks, planning them and executing them. However, pranking is not proper conduct of a pureblood wizard so Lucius had to be discrete about what he did. Now, however, he could go all out, starting with one he learned that could make things quite uncomfortable for anyone involved. The prank involved the _Scourgify_ charm and stretching jinxes.

Later, after the group was finishing lunch, Lucius started to wave his wand under the table, pretending to be scratching his leg as he talked to the Marauders.

The effects were not immediate. At first, the Marauders started to grow taller and taller but they were also getting skinnier and skinnier. Then sudsy bubbles started spilling from their mouths causing them to choke a little. After everyone had had a little laugh from the prank, Hermione wordlessly and wandlessly undid the spell, which caused the four boys to go into immediate planning mode.

The quickly left the table and spent the rest of the day in their cottage, getting together the prank items they brought with them as well as gathering a list of idea for pranks to play on their new favorite Slytherin.

The rest of the group spent the afternoon napping in the sun under umbrella's and swimming in the ocean. Scarlet had told everyone to call her Scarlet and decided to save the name Janet for a mission that the order would surely send her on in the near future.

A few days passed and the Marauders had gone back to their normal selves, almost. Their next prank on Lucius in retribution for the stretching jinx and _Scourgify_ charm had yet to be exacted.

They found the perfect opportunity towards the end of the week. Lucius was asleep, and Narcissa had gone inside to shower and get ready for dinner, which was being held by Scarlet. The Marauders quickly waved their wands, each muttering a different incantation.

James was casting a Jelly-Fingers curse while Peter was casting a Jelly-Legs jinx. Sirius was casting a complex spell that would make their prank unrecoverable until the victim said the secret words, in this case it was 'The Marauders Rule and I will do everything they wish of me to do'. Remus was casting a less noticeable but a quite undesirable charm. Remus was casting a charm that would make his hair fall out like it was shedding and then grow back after ten minutes, repeat three times over three ten minute periods before finally turning his hair to be brunette for half an hour.

Satisfied with their charm work, they made sure to place an activation charm that would start the prank as soon as one of them started to talk about the weather. This was going to be a dinner they would not forget anytime soon.

Little did they know that Lucius had also cast a spell of his own on them earlier that day. When he asked Narcissa what she did that day, the Marauders' hair would start to flash emerald and silver and they would start singing 'A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love' by Celestina Warbeck. This was definitely going to be one of the best dinners he would remember having in his short life.

Little did anyone know that Albus Dumbledore was going to stop by for dinner so he could discuss a few topics with the soon to be seventh years and the new DADA teacher. He was not looking forward to coming unannounced but it was his cottage he was allowing the two time travelers to use so he would take the liberty just this once.

It was 7:30pm and he assumed that their dinner would be starting just about now. He quickly got into his fireplace and flooed over to the cottage that Scarlet and Izzy were staying at.

Albus Dumbledore's arrival was highly expected by the two witches staying in his cottage for the summer holiday, having Seen the events that would unfold as well, Hermione was surprised at the topic of discussion for most of the dinner was not revoked.

Dinner began as a quiet affair but soon picked up. Peter, not understanding that the prank would not go off until Dumbledore left, asked James about the weather. At the same Narcissa was listening to Lucius tell her about his day when he accidentally asked her about hers. It was like an explosion. All at once there was singing and food and drink and hair all over and no one, except Hermione, knew what to do.

Dumbledore had just been about to bring up the topic of Prefects and head boy and girl when all of a sudden, the Marauders started to sing one of his favorite songs by Celestina Warbeck while their hair changed back and forth between the two Slytherin colors and Lucius couldn't hold his utensils or water goblet, causing food and water to go all over the place and his once long, blond locks fell out and were soon growing back, only to fall out after ten minutes.

The table was shocked at both parties before giving up and laughing at both all five of them. By the time all of the spells and enchantments had been removed, there were five angry boys sitting around the table.

"So…" started Hermione, "you wanted to talk to us all about Prefects, I think that is the term used, for the coming year. As well as some Order stuff if I am not mistaken."

"Ah, yes, right you are Miss. Grey, " responded Dumbledore. "Well I'll cut right to the chase. Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, the two of you have been named Head Boy and Girl for the coming year. In two week the two of you will receive your letters and with them, a separate letter dealing with Head Boy and Girl duties and responsibilities.

"Mr. Lupin, you are still the Gryffindor Prefect, and the replacement girl Prefect will be Miss. Agostonia. The Slytherin Prefects are still Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Black, soon to be Malfoy, congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. And Scarlet, we have to talk about your classes and some information regarding the Order."

"Ok, kids, go outside and play in the water, it is going to get colder come August so be prepared, " replied Scarlet. "Also, seeing as the last two pranks happened simultaneously, this prank war has ended in a draw so please, try to get along now."

The teens soon left the cottage and were headed towards the water when Hermione spoke, "She's right you know. It'll only get worse if you keep it up. You all have to learn to trust each other an be friends if we are all to survive this war." The others nodded their heads in contemplation and agreement to Hermione's statement. They knew she was right.

It was at that moment when the boundaries that had held between Slytherin and Gryffindor were shattered and taken down piece by piece as Slytherin and Gryffindor worked side by side to plan a huge prank on all of the Voldemort supporters that they knew of that resided in the school.

**Sorry this took so long, I really have no good excuse except writers block.**

**Xoxo,**

**Nymphie**


	15. Summer Time Ending

**A/N: I am so sorry. I have not been doing well in school so I have had to spend a lot of extra time studying leaving me with no time to write. So with that said, I am finally posting chapter 15!!! Also from now on Hermione will be Izzy.**

_Last Time:_

_It was at that moment when the boundaries that had held between Slytherin and Gryffindor were shattered and taken down piece by piece as Slytherin and Gryffindor worked side by side to plan a huge prank on all of the Voldemort supporters that they knew of that resided in the school._

Chapter 15: Summer Time Ending

Izzy stood on the beach soaking in the early morning rays. The hues of pink and orange were surprisingly relaxing to her as she thought back on this past summer. Never would she have guessed that this summer wasn't going to be spent with her adoptive parents scouring the globe for new adventures. Now she had an aunt that was really her older self and new powers. She just hoped that Voldemort could be defeated for good in this era so as to not have the same outcome as before.

Izzy sighed as she looked around the beach, it was just after 6 on a chilly August morning but she didn't feel the cold. Her thoughts were now turning towards trying to look into the future some more. As she began to let the calm atmosphere of the beach slide away and look into herself and her inner eye, she was thrown back as a barrage of images hit her all at once.

_December and The Marauders and their girls are sitting on a blanket beneath a beach tree. The snow-covered ground is littered with footprints. Izzy isn't with them; she is hiding in the forest, crying as Sirius has his arm around another girl._

_Graduation, they're all smiling for a huge class photo and just after they take it, they're all whisked into the as a storm is coming. However, Sirius and Izzy are back together and Lily has an engagement ring on._

_The train-ride home, they're all laughing and crying that their final year of Hogwarts is done and they can no longer go back as students. Izzy is writing in a journal and won't let anyone see. Sirius and Izzy get into another fight about the upcoming war._

_The fighting is rough and the Order is weary. The Death Eaters leave as soon as their objective is accomplished. No one had noticed that Tara and Blake had to take on five death eaters and there were so many. They all rush around to find their dead and see Tara and Blake on the ground. Tara is pasty white with a twinge on green. She is dead._

_The end of the war approaches. The Order has a new password, Lemon Verbena, in memory of Tara. Blake is all fixed up and now has to take care of their twins, Cassiopeia Rouge and Dimitri Blake. Carlson is 5 years old and is pouting about to being able to have friends._

_They bought a huge penthouse suite in New York City that is where they will all go to avoid death. Scarlet and Izzy stay behind with baby Harry so as to stop his reign for a while._

_Izzy goes to meet her family and friends in New York. Lily and James run towards their baby who now has a lightning bolt scar. Izzy is crying. Her Aunt is dead. Sirius hugs her as they disappear into the muggle world until the eldest are ready for Hogwarts._

Izzy jumped as she snapped out of these visions. She shook her head and quickly flew to her room to write her visions down in her vision journal. She was crying and shaking as she finished.

That was how Sirius and Scarlet found her three hours later, hugging her journal and crying. Sirius went over to hug her and calm her down while Scarlet tried to pry the journal from her hands. But Izzy wouldn't let go. All she whispered was "too much death."

Sirius and Scarlet shared a look but didn't do anything else. Sirius pulled back the bed covers and lied her down. He lied next to her and rocked her to sleep while pulling up the covers. Scarlet turned out the lights and closed the door. She would let Izzy sleep. She needed it if she saw death that night.

The teens and baby Carlson were all around the table for breakfast when Scarlet announced that Izzy had had a bad night and Sirius was comforting her, that they shouldn't disturb them. The teens had a quiet breakfast and then went outside to on the beach. Their choice game today was tag. Scarlet was looking after Carlson while they played.

"Peak-a-boo, I see you," exclaimed Scarlet for the fifteenth time. After having to children of her own she was a pro at peek-a-boo. Thinking of her children made her shed a few tears but pushed that thought aside. She had many wonderful years with them but she knew that they were never supposed to be born, that she was never supposed to be with Ron.

"Carlson, I know you're young but I hope you find and marry your soul mate. So much pain comes from marrying someone everyone expects you to. Too much pain." Scarlet sighed as Carlson stared up at her with big blue eyes. Once again Scarlet sighed and continued to speak to the small child.

"The pain of knowing you love another while having children with the one you married is unbearable. There were nights when my husband wasn't home that I'd cry myself to sleep while I was pregnant with my first child, a daughter. But that is all in the past. I hope you will not feel this sadness in your life time." Scarlet looked up at the clock and looked back down at Carlson. She would let Sirius and Izzy sleep more, Izzy deserved it after the night she must have had.

"Carlson, want to learn how to walk?" Carlson gave Scarlet a big toothy grin and Scarlet laughed as she put him on his feet and helped him balance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy woke with a start around noon. She didn't remember much of the morning, only bits and pieces. She tried to roll out of bed to put the journal she was clutching back on the book case shelf but she found that she couldn't move, there were two strong arms holding onto her. She turned in those arms to discover that it was Sirius. His hair fell across his face and he looked peaceful in sleep. Izzy moved her hands down his body till she got to his waist. Then she started to tickle him. He started laughing and opened his eyes to see his smiling girlfriend in his arms.

Sirius looked down at the beauty that was his girlfriend and couldn't help but smile and bend down to kiss her. The kiss was slow but was a nice way to wake up. Izzy giggled a little into the kiss but continued to kiss him back. They parted after a few minutes and decided to go raid the kitchen since they missed breakfast. When they got down stairs the rest of the teens were outside on the beach running around in pants and tee shirts. Scarlet was in the living room trying to teach little Carlson how to walk and so far doing a pretty good job seeing as the babe was only over a year old.

Izzy and Sirius snuck into the kitchen and took out the milk. Then they grabbed two bowls, two spoons and some Cereal. They dug into their cold breakfast and soon were out the door heading into the game of tag.

Izzy and Sirius talked quietly amongst themselves as they headed out to join the game of tag. Seeing Tara and her Aunt both so happy and full of life made her upset that she knew they were to die. However, she pushed that from her mind so she could have a fun time now and not have to worry about the future until it came.

"When your Aunt and I came in to wake you," Sirius began, "You were a mess, red puffiness around your eyes with big dark circles, and you looked like hell, not the beautiful witch that I have come to know. You were crying and holding tightly to a journal. Your Aunt tried to pull it was from you but you held tighter to it, saying 'so much death' over and over. I held you tightly and tucked us into your bed. You soon fell asleep and I guess I followed after you."

"Oh," was the only thing that Izzy could muster up. Jessie passed by the two on her way to help Scarlet with lunch and her baby brother, saying that lunch would take at most another half hour.

The game of tag they were playing used magic to help even up the odds. The game was boys versus girls. Although there were more girls than boys, the boys were stronger than the girls so it was almost fair. Magic just made the game more fun. Izzy was having a great time and was almost able to forget what happened. She remembered that no one could read her journal as she had placed a charm on it to only open to her magical signature.

The game was just about to be won by the guys when Scarlet and Jessie yelled, "Lunch Time!" The boys quickly dashed into the house, well Lucius walked calmly while offering his arm to Narcissa. The girls sighed at their almost perfect romance, _if only they were in love_ was the thought on all of their minds, then they would be the perfect couple.

Lunch was a loud affair with talk of the up coming Diagon Alley trip. They were all excited to pick out their books and robes for Hogwarts. Jessie was especially excited because she had never been to any school before, their parents had had only enough money to send one child and Jessie hadn't wanted to leave her parents so they send Jane.

Izzy faked wonder at all of the stories and rules and expectations of Hogwarts when she probably knew it better than the Marauders. She had to if she was going to constantly be saving people and sneaking out undetected. While Izzy pretended to listen to the umpteenth story about some old defense professor, she was quietly planning a way to get the magical creatures on her side. She knew that if she didn't act quickly, the order was doomed to have a problem with fighting off both creatures and dark wizards.

After lunch, Izzy went to take a 'nap' feigning being tired still. "It's the weather I guess," she said as an excuse and hurried up to her bedroom. The others wondered what was wrong but didn't follow. She would come down when she was ready.

In her room, Izzy took down her visions journal and opened other journal with the same enchantments on it and began to draw plans and write up ideas pertaining to the war. She quickly got off the bed and opened a third journal that contained all of the knowledge all of the wars that Izzy and Scarlet had fought in. This one was thick and three volumes complied in one book.

Page after page of writing and reading and Izzy finally had some preliminary plans that would make sure to keep most of everyone alive for the next battle she had foreseen in her sleep this past night.

Sighing, she got out of bed, messed up her hair and bed, put the journals back, whipped the ink off her hands and rubbed her eyes to make it look like she had been sleeping. As she descended the stairs, she heard her Aunt call out to her friends that it was dinnertime. _Well I _am_ hungry _thought Izzy as she went up to her Aunt to ask if she needed any help.

**Thank you for not yelling about how long it took to type this up. Once again I am very sorry for the delay, hopefully it wont happen again.**

**Xoxo,**

**Nymphie**


End file.
